Altered Resemblance
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Axel and Riku were alike and inseperable. Now things are changing, plans are hatched, feelings grow, hearts blossoming, and the ones you thought were gone are there to comfort you. Cleon, AkuDemy, AkuRiku, SoRoku, Zemyx, KairixRiku
1. Prologue

**Okay well not many okay none voted for this one to be wrote. but i had a brain spurt and had to write and design it. so let's do this if i don't get some response on it i won't continue it for a little while. wht about that. if i can atleast get 5 reviews to continue then i will. I hope you all like it. This is just to get the idea that they do everything alike and together.**

**

* * *

**

Altered Resemblance

Chapter 0: Prologue

Two children of the age of six sit on the outskirts of the public playground. One with shoulder length silver hair and sea blue eyes, the other has spikey red hair reaching his shoulders and electric green eyes. With a friendly smile the red headed boy walks over to the lunar haired boy. He extends his hand, "I'm Axel Shinra, got it memorized? Let's be friends."

With his elbows propped up on his knees the other rests his face on his small hands. "Why?" he asks playfully.

Axel puts his hands on his hips and pouts, "Because I want to be your friend, Pwease?"

The other boy laughs, "Okay, okay my name's Riku, Riku Reimei." and shakes Axel's hand.

Now at age 13 both boys sit on the living coach in Riku's enormous house. Both chuckle as they flip through Riku's older brother's journal. Footsteps approach the two and Axel looks up, "Hey Zexy how's it going?"

Riku's gaze travels to up to lock onto his brother's face. "Hey Zexion, what do you want?"

Zexion runs a hand through his stormy blue hair before glaring at them with blue eyes. His hair falls back down the right side of his face as he snatches up his journal and letting it collide with the back of Axel's skull on the way. "Touch my stuff again and your dead got it?" warns Zexion.

Riku nods as he stifles a laugh while Axel rubs the back of his head. "Riku, Axel, get up to Riku's room, now." comes the stern voice of Riku's dad, Sephiroth. The man walks into the room, his silver hair reaching his knees and his eerie green eyes glaring at each in turn.

The two run up the stairs as if they were being chased by a pack of wild dogs. Everyone in Radiant Gardens knows that Riku's mom vanished when they were young. Sephiroth had said she just packed up and left, but everyone else knew that Fujin would never leave her boys, no matter what. Yet despite everyone's efforts, she had just disappeared without a trace.

They lounge on the floor in silence. When suddenly Axel jumps up and grabs a candle and a match to follow. Riku sits up straight, eyeing Axel curiously. "What are you planning Axel, burn my house down?"

The red head sits back down and lights the candle. "Bonding of Flame…I saw it on…somewhere I can't remember."

Riku smiles, "Friends forever? Okay…what do we do?"

"We hold a knife over the flame and cut our palms, then put our hands together. Then we're bonded for life…Friends Forever." explains Axel.

Riku nods in agreement before they begin the ceremony. Riku lets a hiss escape from between his clenched teeth as the knife slits his palm. Once done Axel grabs it and does the same, swallowing a yelp of unsuspected pain. A little uneasy they clasp their bleeding palms together and in unison they whisper two words, 'Friends forever…"

Sixteen year old Axel and Riku ride in the backseat of Axel's mom's sports car. Granted his mom is actually male and his name is Reno. Reno has amethyst eyes and long red hair tied back into a ponytail. Axel's father is Rufus Shinra in all his short blonde hair and blue eyed glory of running the police department of Radiant Gardens. Axel's parents are gay but he's known no other. He was adopted at birth and loved with no regret at all.

Axel and Riku had agreed on their next adventure, believing their friendship would never end. It had started with Riku saying Axel had never cried while in turn Axel commented that Riku was to scared to play with fire. Most would think they would prove the other wrong in a normal sense, instead Axel had asked Reno if he could get a tattoo. Seeing no harm in it Reno said yes, since he has some himself, two red curved lines near his eyes.

Riku glances at Axel nervously. "You sure you're tough enough for a tattoo?"

Axel flashes a trademark smirk, "I'll be fine. Won't even flinch."

Reno shakes his head at the two boys. "Just as long as we don't have to take you to get it removed…now let's get this over with." The car had stopped in front of a small fancy looking shop. Reno leads the two friends inside to see a man sitting in a chair looking at each of them in turn. His short black/brown hair falls around his face while his black slacks and crimson shirt stand out from the dark brown floor and light blue walls. Reno smiles, "Hey Vincent, this is my son Axel and his friend Riku. Axel's here to get his first tattoo."

Vincent flashes a smirk, "Is that so? Okay then, since it's a slow day. What do you want?"

Axel puts his hands on his hips to think for a moment. "Reverse purple teardrop under each eye."

Vincent stands and nods. "Okay follow me back here. If you want to watch that's fine."

Axel lies down on a slightly inclined chair, Reno and Riku stand by the wall, and Vincent gathers his tools. "Whatever you do don't flinch or you lose an eye. If you want you can hold someone's hand." says the tattoo artist.

Riku takes a deep breath, "Mr. Valentine is it safe?"

Vincent glances at the teen, "As long as he doesn't move." then bends over Axel.

Throughout the process Axel had kept his eyes shut loosely and hands clenched at his sides. Then it was over and Riku stared in disbelief, he hadn't flinched. Axel smirks, "Not bad at all, barely stung."

Riku steps forward, "I'm getting one too. Do you need me to call my dad for permission?" Vincent nods and Riku reaches into his pocket and dials his home number. Zexion had answered the phone but instantly played along. He talked to Vincent, gave permission and all clarification. Riku slides his phone back into his pocket, glad that Vincent is new to the city and doesn't know Sephiroth yet. The lunar haired teen takes Axel's place and tells Vincent what he wants as Vincent sterilizes his tools. "I want a small black heart with flames circling around it right under my collarbone, right here," and Riku taps the spot where the tattoo is suppose to go. Riku braces himself as Vincent begins the process.

Axel and Riku sit in the car while Reno talks to Vincent inside. Axel turns to Riku, "It hurt a little, to be honest. But…Sephiroth didn't really approve did he?"

A smug grin crosses Riku's porcelain features. "Ya it hurt a little. But no that was Zexion, Sephiroth won't find out…unless you tell him." Axel ruffles Riku's hair and Riku bats his hand away.


	2. First: Drift Away

Rea: okay since you all insisted and because I decided since its my b-day I'll be nice. Try to give me some more feedback readers. its depressing to open my email and see only 3 reviews…*sniff* Either way love ya all!

Thanks To: agent-to-the-rescue, Sinful-Metaphor, nextstopparadise,

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and/or settings.

____________________________-

Altered Resemblance

Chapter 1: Drift Away

_Both Riku and Axel entered junior high nicely but on the first Friday of the school year they seemed to part._

In the courtyard Axel sits with his friends Demyx and Roxas Kaze. Both have blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Roxas is more pessimistic and serious while Demyx is more go-lucky and carefree. Roxas is 16, Demyx 17, and their eldest brother Luxord is 18 and classified as the school's druggy. Luxord has very short blonde hair and can always be seen with his trademark earring of a playing card. Demyx is a musician with a strange instrument called a sitar, and his hair is styled into a mullet. On the other hand Roxas's blonde hair spikes up and he's an advanced student who is suppose to be a sophomore but was bumped up a grade. All three boys are juniors though and inseparable. They always arrive at school first and collect in the shade of palm trees. Each dressed in the uniforms of blue slacks, white dress shirt, and blue tie.

Roxas stares at the evenly paved ground. "Hey guys….I have some good news." But before anyone can say anything a 16 year old boy with playful blue eyes and spiked brown hair bounds over to them, with him he drags his 18 year old brother. He has short silky brown hair, bangs framing his face, and clouded blue eyes. The younger releases his brother's wrist to leech onto Roxas and place a gentle kiss on his lips. Everyone in school knows the main homosexuals are Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Sora. The boy releases a now blushing Roxas. "I'm officially dating Sora Loire."

Demyx cheers and hugs Roxas while Axel just grins; he knew it would happen sooner or later. Demyx turns to Sora's brother, "Hi Squall…do you know if Zexion will be here today?"

Squall merely shrugs, giving off the impression he's uncomfortable. "Maybe…be good Sora…" and with that he walks away, meeting with Luxord and walking into the large brick building.

Sora gives Roxas one last kiss. "I'll see you later Roxy, I'm going to go wait for Riku and Kairi."

Sora begins to leave but Roxas pulls him onto his lap. "They can come get you if they want you so bad." Sora blushes and giggles but stays put none-the-less.

Axel takes the moment to turn to Demyx and giving him a slight wink. "Do Dem….I was thinking….what do you say to me asking you out?"

Without hesitation and with the knowing that Axel would as, Demyx jumps onto Axel and places a kiss on his lips just as Riku and Zexion walk up with widen eyes. "A-Axel, what's going on?" asks a very concerned Riku.

Axel breaks away from Demyx just enough to answer Riku. "We're dating." he says simply.

Zexion's eyes narrow automatically. "See you later Riku. I can't watch this." and the slate haired male walks away.

"Sora, Riku!" calls a feminine voice. A crimson haired female runs up to Riku and she places a kiss on his still stunned lips.

The two of them had begun dating a year ago and their relationship had been moving slowly…to slow for Kairi's liking. Riku grabs her hand and turns on his heel. "Come on Kairi let's get to class. See you around Sora."

As they walk away Sora pulls Roxas toward the building as well. "Bye guys, going to get our stuff."

Demyx smiles and waves at their back before standing and stretching, "So Axel do you think this will work. I mean with us pretending to date? I really like Zexion and I don't want to drive him away." the blonde continue to say as he pouts.

Axel grins, "Trust me Dem. I told you I would help and I am. I mean did you see his face, he was pissed. He'll come after you, I guarantee it."

* * *

Throughout the whole day nothing happened and the act was kept up to promote their plan. As the last class nears all gather in the combat room. In reality it's a gym but since it's a new program the gym has to be used. Demyx and Axel enter the room with their hands intertwined, keeping up the charade. Next comes Sora and Roxas all lovey dovey as ever. Riku and Kairi follow behind them but sit in the front bleachers while Roxas leads Sora into sitting with Axel and Demyx. Squall, Zexion, and Luxord file in last, placing themselves in the very back bleachers. On the gym floor in front and scattered evenly around were dark blue mats. Zexion eyes a bored Squall, "So your little brother's gay and dating. How are you doing lion?"

"Okay I guess, everything's as it should be." responds the brunet. Zexion is the only one, besides Sora, that Squall will openly say how he's feeling or opinion on something.

The colossal doors in the back of the gym open and another male enters. Judging by his appearance none would have guessed him to be the teacher. The 23 year old is adorned in faded blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and dark tinted sunglasses. Axel leans back, observing him. "So are you a new student or something?"

The man absentmindedly runs a hand through his spiked blonde hair before gracefully pulling off his glasses and hooking them onto the front of his shirt. "My name is Cloud Strife, your combat teacher. Why don't you come down and I'll demonstrate what this class is about."

Axel snorts and makes his way down to the mat Cloud stands on. The red head puts his hands on his hips, "So what am I suppose to do teach?"

"Rush at me. Try to hit me." Axel merely shrugs before running at Cloud with his fist pulled back. A second before Axel throws his fist Cloud reacts. The man catches Axel's fist, spins him around, and pins both arms behind his back. "I will teach all of you, how to defend yourself against an attacker. Then again you and your partner will be teaching each other. Everyone defends themselves differently. I've already assigned partners. Sora and Roxas, Kairi and Luxord, Riku and Axel, Zexion and Demyx, and Squall you're with me. Now get a mat. Today all that you do is learn about your partner."

* * *

Everyone does as they're told and moves out all around the gym. Axel and Riku sit in the farthest corner staring at the blue mat. Axel finally speaks up, "So are you and Miss Prissy happy?"

Any other boyfriend of the most popular girl in school most likely would have slugged the red head. But Riku just sighs, "I guess so…but she wants to speed things up, I don't."

Axel snickers and grins, "Geez Reimei you make Kairi sound like the guy and you the girl. What are you gay?"

The lunar haired males eyes narrow and he snaps back at Axel, "Like I would want to be like you!"

Axel proceeds to lean back on his palms, glancing nervously around the room, hurt. He had only been joking, not meaning to hurt his use to be friend's feelings. On the other hand Riku was still fuming but hadn't meant for those words to slip between his lips, he felt an immense amount of regret.

* * *

Kairi glares intently at Luxord, "Why are you even here? Don't you usually skip?"

Luxord grins, "I heard my brother Demyx was dating Axel. I had to see it with my own eyes."

Kairi growls low, "I hate that guy. Riku and Axel are too close. I just want to snap that tie between them….or his neck. All Riku does is concentrate on Axel and it drives me insane!"

The blonde's eyes gleam mischievously, "How much would you pay?"

The crimson haired female eyes Luxord carefully. "I'll give you whatever amount of money you want…but to start let's see, how's $5,000 sound to you?"

Luxord extends his hand, "You've got a deal missy." The two make the deal on their corner of the gym, shaking hands.

* * *

Zexion and Demyx occupy the mat in the corner across from Axel and Riku but diagonal from Kairi and Luxord. The slate haired male sits cross legged, elbows on knees, and eyes scanning over his partner. Demyx shifts around nervously under the other's critical gaze. "Um, so Zexion how's it going?"

Zexion completely ignores the question, getting straight to the point. "Why are you dating Axel? I thought you two were just friends." Demyx cringes slightly at the intense ice that hangs off of every word. "Do you love him?"

"I…he's my best friend and I care for him." Demyx answer truthfully, only keeping back some of it. Disappoint flashes across Zexion's countenance for the briefest second before turning back into his blank expression. The blonde sighs heavily, wishing that a much different reaction would have come, so that he could tell Zexion how he truly feels.

* * *

Diagonal from Axel and Riku but in the corner across from Zexion and Demyx, and Kairi and Luxord, sits Sora and Roxas. Demonstrating his carefree attitude Sora lies down on his stomach while holding his face in his hands. His companion, Roxas, smiles down at him while he sits cross-legged. "So Sora did you see how Riku reacted when Axel asked Demyx out?"

A grin stretches onto Sora's lips, "He likes Axel, I know it. But we cannot force these things Roxy."

"Okay but that doesn't mean I cannot pester them."

* * *

In the center of the room Cloud sits down cross legged while Squall sits down and pulls his legs to his chest. The blonde teacher cocks his head to the side, "So do you know what you want to take a career in?"

The brunet casts his gaze to his shoes. "What do you care? You're just another teacher and I'm just another student."

A frown slips onto Cloud's lips, "I was that way too. My best friend Zack had died and I cut myself off except for a few select friends. You don't have to be that way. If you need to talk, I'm here."

"I don't…thanks I'll keep that in mind. So Mr. Strife-."

"None of that call me Cloud."

"Okay Cloud, why teaching?"

"Well by teaching I can teach others while learning more myself. Plus I've met some interesting people, like you."

Squall takes a quick glance up at Cloud before returning to his shoes with a tint of pink covering his pale cheeks.


	3. Second: Gentle Launch

Rea: aww faithful readers are so nice to have. well i hope you three like this chapter along with all you others that may start reading.

Thanks To: Sinful-Metaphor, nextstopparadise, Taki-kun,

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the plot.

______________________-

Altered Resemblance

Chapter 2: Gentle Launch

_~~~~~~~Axel~~~~~~~_

I was so glad that after what Riku said we were released for the day. I don't know why we drifted apart. I wish we wouldn't have though. He was the only one who really hung with me. We even did the bond of flame and got tattoos, yet that did squat. But either way I still have to keep my charade up with Demyx. I wish I could tell Riku that it's not real but what would it matter, he's got Kairi.

I walk to fourth hour with Roxas at my side. We walk into our math class and I let my gaze instantly wander over to Riku and Kairi with Kairi sitting in the desk behind him, playing with his long silver hair. I roll my eyes and take my seat in front of Riku and Roxas behind Kairi. Just I as I slide into my chair the teacher walks in. He's extremely odd, both in how he acts and how he looks. With long light blue hair it falls a little past his shoulders with his ears dividing it up. An X shaped scar rests on his menacing countenance, from a terrible car wreck, as he says. That's my math teacher though, Mr. Saix. No teacher here is ever called by their last name. This place, Destiny Islands, is way to small for that. Well okay it's a huge island but everyone knows everyone, just about.

As the lesson slowly moves forward I scribble the word 'sorry' on a piece of paper and pass it back to Riku. Within a short few seconds that seem like an eternity, he taps my back and pass back the note. I open it to see the words I wanted to see; 'I'm sorry too'. I reach down and place a hand on my stomach trying in vain to calm the nervous butterflies. Desperately hoping that we can salvage our friendship I write him one last line. To meet me at the roof during lunch.

The bell for lunch rings, granting me freedom from Saix's math torture from hell. Without anyone knowing I slip up the stairs and dash up to the roof. I know Riku, he'll probably go converse then come meet me. But I don't mind one bit. I plop down on the ledge of the roof and wait.

The door to the stairwell creaks open and I turn to see the opposite of who I want, Luxord. A devilish smile rests on his lips as he walks over to me. I turn my back to the blonde and he kneels down behind me. "Go away Luxord." I state clearly.

"That's no way to treat your elder. Relax there's always plenty of time." he says in a lowered tone. With a few twists of his wrist he has my tie undone and in the palm of his hand. A little worried I stand and cautiously begin to snake over to the door to the stairs, my escape. I let out a low hiss from my clenched teeth as Luxord grabs a hand full of my hair. I'm spun around and my neat white shirt falls to the ground followed by my body.

He hovers above me as I growl under my breath. Anger wells up inside me. I don' even know how I got into this position. My own tie is wrapped around my wrists above my head while I lie on top of my now wrinkled shirt. Luxord smiles down at me while his hand cups my chin, forcing my gaze. "So you're gay huh? Do you even know how it feels to be gay?" His hand falls down my chest, sending chills through my body. "Would you scream? I mean if I did advance things?" I glare at Luxord and open my mouth to speak when he crashes his lips onto mine. As he struggles to get in my mouth his hand works with my belt buckle. I let the vile senior into my mouth and I listen intently as the zipper slides down as do the tears down my cheeks.

_~~~~~~~Zexion~~~~~~_

After yesterdays failure to get answers I wait patiently outside the lunch room doors. Everyday Demyx goes to Luxord's car to get some of his books, so I'll wait. I hate having to be so up front but I need to tell him. It's killing me. How do I like him anyway? Demyx is carefree and happy-go-lucky while I'm just an onlooker.

The doors to the lunch room open and Demyx emerges and heads to the parking lot. Stealthily I follow him, going unnoticed. Demyx cups his hands to the glass and peers inside. I take that moment to make my move. I sneak up behind the lovable blonde and place a hand on either side of him, cutting off his escapes. He turns to stare down his attacker with fear in his large baby blue eyes. The urge inside me wins. I lift my hand to his cheek and ever so gently I stroke it before pecking his cheek. Flustered Demyx throws hi hands up against my chest, trying to stop me. Instead I lean closer and mold our lips together. The sparks that ignite the fireworks between us begin as I pull my love close to me, wanting to get so close that we become one; heart, mind, body, and soul. As I pull away I feel the everlasting need to kiss him pull at me. Instead I smile lovingly at him. "I love you Demyx…please…date me? Give me a chance?" His gaze shifts to the ground, avoiding my own.

_~~~~~~~Axel~~~~~~~_

Luxord had left me still tied up on the roof. I close my eyes and try to hold back the remaining tears. A warm hand falls onto my cheek and I flinch away, hoping its anyone but Luxord. "Axel…Axel what happened?" says the worried voice.

I say nothing and clench my eyes tighter together. The person set me free and sits me up while never breaking the touch between us. I open my eyes to let my emerald connect with sea-green orbs. Riku pulls me to my feet and holds my shirt and tie out to me. While I redress myself I mutter to him, Thanks…but how much did you see?"

"I know what happened and who did it. Let's put it that way." he says with a sad smile. I stare up at the sky, thinking of what I could say to make it better. But nothing comes to mind so I head back to the lunch room without another word to Riku.

A new surprise hits me on the way to combat class. Demyx runs up to me and grabs my arm. "Can you believe it Axel? We don't' have to pretend anymore." I flash a half smile at my musical friend, signaling to keep talking. "That's good! I'll tell you all about it later."

I nod and he runs backward. Most likely going to meet up with Zexion…it doesn't take a genius to know when Demyx gets his way. He gets more bubbly than usual. As soon as Demyx disappears Roxas shows up at my side. Good ol' Roxas. I can always count on him. "Hey Roxy…can you come by after school, my place? There's something we need to talk about."

Roxas let's out a small chuckle, "You act like you're going to break up with me."

I shake my head at his foolishness. Some of Sora's good attitude must be rubbing off on him. "Ha, Ha, I'm serious…Roxas promise me."

"Okay Axel, I promise." Satisfied I enter the gym with Roxas at my side.

I begin waking home, grateful to leave that last class. All we had to do was block a series of attacks, such as; feet, hands, and/or getting them pinned to the ground. That was a real treat. Either way it was eerily quiet between us. I just couldn't bring myself to confront Riku. He had seen me broken and scared. At least my dads won't be home till dinner. Reno has to go out and shop, for who knows what and Rufus is working late.

Just as I settle down onto the comfy black couch a timid knocks comes to the door, Roxas. He lets himself in and plops down next to me, "So what's so important it has to be in private?"

"During lunch Luxord attacked me up on the roof. I froze and well he didn't do anything drastic but…I could've taken that punk yet I didn't. Roxas…I was scared senseless." I admit with a heavy sigh. "Riku found me…I was in tears. I thought I would die right there. My best friend had saved me and I said nothing decent in return. I just…Roxas I've loved Riku since the day I saw him at the playground all those years ago."

_~~~~~~~Demyx~~~~~~~_

I had ridden home with Luxord in silence. Roxas said Axel and he needed to do something that they'd tell me about later. I let it go since they always do. But Luxord's being awfully quiet and he's got a smug look on his face while he walks around the house. Oddly enough he disappeared into his room right before dinner with the phone in hand.

I take a deep breath as I climb the stairs to his room, Mom had told me to get him down to eat. She cares more about Luxord then Roxas and I put together, and I can't see why. Her and her many boyfriends are all jerks.

A lowered voice floats to my ears through Luxord's closed door. "Ya he was scared shitless. Don't worry bout it Ms. Rose, he'll be my bitch in a matter of days. Axel's…how would you put it…all flame and no burn." A pause comes next and I hold my breath. "Ha, Ha, I almost had his pants off bit I heard someone coming so I made myself scarce…Ya, ya I'll do my part as long as you pay me in full." A click and deep chuckle tells me the conversation is over.

Fueled with hate for my older brother I slam the door wide open. "Luxord, what did you do to Axel?"

He openly laughs and tosses the white cordless phone onto his dresser. "Well the police would call it sexual harassment but don't worry I didn't rape the poor baby. But I have to give him credit. Axel's got guts, he didn't struggle and he didn't scream."

I didn't know I had it in me until my fist connected with Luxord's stomach. Damn, I didn't even know I could hit hard either. But my tough elder brother had doubled over in pain. Quickened footsteps race up the stairs and I spin around to see my mom, Larxene Kaze, in all her glory. Electric blonde hair slicked back while two strands stick out like antennae and icy eyes glaring death at me. "Demyx Kaze, what did you do to your brother?" I've learned to not even answer because she says that everything I say is a lie to begin with. I hate her…I wish I had known my dad. "Go to your room without dinner and I don't want to see you till morning got it?" I nod and leave, hiding the rage building up inside my small frame. I'm sure if I let it all out I would probably shatter like porcelain when dropped on a tiled flooring.

_~~~~~~~Squall~~~~~~~_

Once everyone had left the gym I catch Cloud just as he is about to begin putting up the mats. "Um…could we practice a little longer? I mean, I couldn't block your attacks at all." He only nods and takes an offensive stance. On the other hand I take a deep breath and go on defense. After about ten minutes of the progress going no where I groan. "I'll never get it."

For the first time today he chuckles at me, "Then let's switch. Try to attack me." With a deep breath I go at him with no success. Cloud grabs my fists and pins them behind my back before pulling me close. "Try again, maybe a different strategy. In danger you have to think fast and act when they don't suspect it." he whispers into my ear, sending chills down my spine. Just as Cloud lets me go I spin around and ram into him with all my strength.

My hands rest firmly on Cloud's shoulders while I straddle his waist. He smiles at me. "Well you got me. But it's getting late so if you don't mind, I can't move." I won't lie, his words did register into my mind, and I just don't want to move. "Squall, are you okay? You look a little flushed." With a red tinted face I pull myself to my feet before helping Cloud up. "Do you need a ride home?"

Inside I panic, yet I still manage to calmly answer. "Well if it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all, unless you have a phobia of motorcycles." I shake my head no and Cloud leads me to his ride. The motorcycle stands off to the side, underneath the palm trees, a metallic black. "Go ahead and hop on. It's really only made for one and I have no helmets but, if you don't tell on me then we'll be okay."

I slide onto the slick bike, "Not a problem."

Cloud slides on behind me and puts his sunglasses on. With a small jolt the bike roars to life and he drives it onto the road. Even with the frigid island night air the closeness of his body keeps me warm. The perfect moment of silence ends as the engine dies with another jolt as he stops in front of my house. Everyone knows where the Loire's, even the new people coming into town. The jolt sends me crashing back into Cloud's chest and in response he instinctively wraps an arm around my waist, steadying me. The silent night wraps around us as I sit in his arms, not wanting to move ever again if it meant I could stay where I'm at. But of course he releases me and I slide off. "Thanks for the ride…Cloud."

He flashes a half-smile and nods, "Anytime Squall, your safety comes first."

I raise an eyebrow, "Sure, that explains the no helmets."

"True you got me there. I'll see you in class tomorrow." he says and drives off.

I go inside and eat dinner, staying quiet so I don't give myself away. But as I lay down in bed Sora knocks on my door and comes in, taking a seat on the edge of my bed. I listen to my younger brother as he tells me all about Luxord, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Riku. Just as I think he's done Sora looks down at me critically, "Squall, did Cloud drive you home?"

"Sora I know you so I'll tell you flat out. I like Cloud. But I know it won't happen so don't worry about it. All my relationships never work out…because I hide from them. I'll admit it…I'm scared to be alone."

Sora leans forward and wraps me in a hug, "Don't be so hard on yourself. Love comes from unexpected places." With that the little brunet gets up and bounds off to his room. I close my eyes and let myself drift off. Too bad this unexpected place of love is from a teacher.


	4. Third: Much To Do

_**Alrighty then…MORE characters! I've recently begun playing Final Fantasy 8 again and well…had to add them in. This chapter is actually fairly long, 6 whole written pages and 9 typed. Oh and I don't hate Kairi…I just need her to be a certain way.**_

_**Thanks To: **__**nextstopparadise**__**, **__**Sinful-Metaphor**__**,**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy settings or characters.**_

_______________-

Altered Resemblance

Chapter 3: Much to Do

_~~~~~Riku~~~~~_

After talking with Sora and sleeping on it I decide one thing; I need to ask Kairi some important questions. I have to know…is it Kairi or Axel.

I take my seat in my 1st hour, science. Kairi saunters in and sits in the seat next to me at the black-top table.

I've always felt that I get special treatment in this class because Mr. Marluxia Rose is Kairi's dad. I can only imagine what would happen if I dumped her.

Marluxia strides into the room wearing brown slacks and a light pink dress-shirt. He has fluffed pink hair that falls to his shoulders and poisonous eyes to top it all off.

I force my gaze back to the table, trying to not seem intimidated.

Mr. Marluxia stands at the front of the room and claps his hands together. "Now class, I have decided on a project to give each of you. In groups of two, you will either work on it inside or outside of school. It will be due in two weeks."

He begins to hand out the papers with the pre-assigned projects printed on it. Kairi takes a hold of the paper and glances over it before turning in her chair. "Oh Riku, how lucky are we? Our project is raising a plant."

"You know Kairi, this project is too easy. Why don't we ask for something harder?"

She giggles and narrows her eyes, "Riku, sweetie, let's not argue with the teacher."

I let out a frustrated sigh and turn back to the front of the room. Her hand slips over to hold the one on my lap.

I push her hand away. "Stop," I demand, without even as glancing at her. I rest my elbows on the table with my head in my hands.

Kairi scouts closer to me, fake concern laced in her words. "Riku are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?" She squeezes my knee and runs her hand up to my thigh.

"Kai…" I guess in retrospect I shouldn't have said anything. It came out the wrong way in the end.

She moves her hand to the crouch of my pants.

My chair tips back as I stand up quickly, "Mr. Marluxia, can I got to the nurse? I don't feel so great."

Mr. Marluxia nods, "Of course, I hope you feel better."

I gather up my books and start out of the class room as fast as possible.

_I can't believe her, just goes on ignoring every damn word I have to say._

"Riku, wait up!"

I stop dead in my tracks at the sound of her voice. Catching her breath she smiles up at me, "You didn't have to be so dramatic. My dad would have let us out of class."

Kairi steps toward me and I turn, heading to my locker. Opening my locker I start setting my books in. Just as I got to pull more out, Kairi wraps her arms around my waist.

"What's with you lately? I feel like I don't know you." Her arms retract as I turn around.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I've just been thinking."

"What about, you stop thinking now and let's go have some fun."

Slender fingers trail over my belt buckle. I slap her hand away.

"Not now and not here."

She giggles playfully and smiles devilishly with a secret in her eyes. "You're so silly Riku. Of course not here, I have the key to the bathrooms and we have at least fifteen minutes before our next class."

I narrow my eyes at Kairi, "Is that all you care about?"

"Riku…how can you say such a thing? I love you."

Kairi steps forward and I flinch back, throwing my arm out. Intending to keep her away, instead my hand smacks her in the face.

"I…K-Kairi…I'm sorry."

With tears stinging her eyes, she runs off. However I continue on my walk to the nurse's office, wondering the whole time if the tears were real or not. I just hope that they'll let me lay down for a couple of classes. That way I don't have to see Kairi for the rest of the day.

_~~~~~Squall~~~~~_

With hope that my classes will pass quickly, I walk into my 2nd hour, History. I've never had ease with this subject so it's a possibility this class my never end.

Taking my seat I notice the teacher turned away from the class and talking on the phone.

_I have a bad feeling about this. Mr. Valentine never uses the phone…unless it's serious._

He hangs up and swivels around in his chair. At first glance I use to think that he was a student, for he looks so young. Mr. Valentine has short dark brown hair with some falling to the sides of his face that surrounds crimson eyes. He always wears navy blue slacks and a white formal shirt.

The bell rings for class to begin. Mr. Valentine walks to the front of his desk. "Class, I'll be leaving for the rest of the week."

A voice behind me questions him further, "How come Mr. Valentine?"

A large smile tugs at the corner of his lips. "My wife, Lucrecia, is having our baby. For the rest of the week I'll be having a good friend of mine fill in. You all be good."

"Of course they'll be good. Now get going Vincent."

Holding my breath I turn in my seat. Clad in jeans and a black tee the substitute walks over to Mr. Valentine. My History teacher grabs his bag, "Thanks again," and he runs out. That is while my gaze stays locked on the man before me.

"Alright class, my name's Cloud Strife. I'll be your teacher now. You'll address me as Cloud and only as Cloud." My crush grabs a stack of stabled papers. "Vincent left some worksheets so let's get started on that. Are there any questions?"

One of my classmates decides they do. But it doesn't who they are. Plus since I sit in the front of the middle row, it makes it pointless to turn around and observe. I don't talk to them anyway.

"Um I heard…Cloud aren't you the combat teacher?"

He nods, "Yeah, but I use to be a history teacher. Decided that there are other things I can teach."

Cloud passes out the papers and we all get started. Just staring at the packet of worksheets gives me a headache. Setting my pencil down, I massage my temples.

_Why is history so important anyway?_

Chatter around me erupts as my classmates begin to talk to one another. Hell, I'm desperate enough to wish I had this accursed class with that idiot Luxord. It's a wonder I even speak to him…

Glancing around me I notice that no one so much as looks my way when Cloud pulls up a seat in front of my desk.

I raise an eyebrow at him, "What are you doing?"

His lips curve up into a smile, "You looked a little confused. Want some help?"

A blush creeps across my cheeks. I simply nod and stare back down at the paper. As Cloud begins to explain the concept of economics and government to me I can't help but listen and slowly begin to understand clearer.

"Aren't you going to write that down?"

"Um…yeah..."

Cloud holds out my pencil to me and the second my hand falls over his its as if everyone else around us disappears. I look up only to get lost in the depths of his bright blue eyes.

It's a shame good things never seem to last.

"Mr. Cloud could you come over and help us next?" asks a girl from the back.

Cloud shakes his head at the title he was called. He smiles down at me before pulling his hand away. "Let me know if you need any more help, okay?"

With a sigh I let the rest of class roll by. I don't even call him back over. But I do get more work done than usual.

_~~~~~Axel~~~~~_

Mr. Marluxia's science class is always the worst, especially since it's as early as 3rd hour. I sweat the guy hates me.

Roxas sits down next to me, "So how's it going?"

I shrug, "Okay I guess. I heard that we have a project in here though."

From behind Demyx groans as he plops down into the seat behind me. His head falls onto the table, earning a laugh from Sora. The brunet sits down next to Demyx and smiles at me. I smile back, his usual cheerfulness not affecting me at all.

"Now class, settle down so I can pass out your project assignments. You can use the class today to discuss it between partners."

The paper slips next to me and I groan as I read over it. Roxas only cocks an eyebrow at me, "What's it on?"

"Gotta make a model of the main organs of a shark and talk about them."

"That's not too bad. We can do it in one go around."

Shrugging, I lay my head on the cool table. Wincing slightly I turn back to Demyx, the culprit who hit me with an eraser. "Yes Dem?"

"What's wrong?"

I sigh, "Just tired I guess."

Roxas leans back in his chair, "So Axel, we doing this thing at my-"

"No!" my silent shout echoes between the four of us. I'm not sure who Roxas told. Demyx narrows his eyes with hatred gleaming in them while Sora smiles sadly.

"Sorry it slipped my mind. But do you want to get it done after school today?"

I nod and smile at my friends, trying to reassure them, "Sure, the sooner the better."

Demyx turns to Sora, "Then that means it's going to be your house."

Sora nods, "Yup, Friday will be good. My parents will be out but Squall will be there so they can't object."

Swiveling fully around in my chair I rest my head on my hand. "What's your project on anyway?"

Demyx grins, "An essay on frogs versus whales."

Sighing, Roxas leans forward and grabs Sora's hands; I guess for support, "Hey Axel, why don't you tell Rufus about him?"

Inwardly I thank every god under the sun that we sit in a back corner, isolated. "Because then it might hurt you and Dem."

_~~~~~Demyx~~~~~_

Sitting in my 5th hour Music class I can finally relax. Next to me Axel slouches deep down into his chair. Shyly Riku sits down beside Axel. I frown, knowing that they must've grown further apart than I had originally thought.

Jack, our teacher, walks into the classroom in his normal attire; black slacks, white dress shirt and black boots and tie. Jack pushes his shaggy black hair out of his mysterious black eyes.

He grins like a madman, "Well class we have a student helper in our class this year. Of course everyone knows me as Jack Skellington, the music teacher!"

I smile as my blue haired lover stands from his seat. "My name is Zexion Reimei. I'm a senior and I'm here till Mr. Skellington ceases to need my services."

The teacher laughs, "Call me Jack and you'll be done helping once we finish our performance. I'm going to assign this project in groups. The only one who will perform alone is our very own Demyx!"

I stare wide-eyed in shock.

_This guy must be crazy. It's only Thursday, we've been in school four whole days! Just because he's been my teacher before doesn't mean he can make me the star of his show!_

"So hurry and get into groups!"

Everyone instantly moves toward corners and away from other groups. Ultimately all they accomplished was splitting into two large groups. Jack notices this too and sighs heavily, "No, that's not the right idea at all. I want groups of three or four."

As they tried again I glance over at my two allies. Axel sits in his chair, bored, while Riku keeps his gaze to the ground. The wheels in my head turn. Confidently I stride over to Jack.

"Um…I want to make a suggestion." He nods for me to continue. "Well my two friends over there are skilled but I think they would work better together and away from everyone else. Maybe they can be the act before mine?"

Jack taps his chin, thinking hard about my proposal. "Demyx I would love to have that but I did say groups of three or four."

I exhale the breath I didn't realize that I had been holding in. That's when Zexion walks over. "Sir, if I may comment. Riku is my brother and I know first hand that he can play piano very well as well as sing."

I beam happily, "Oh and Axel is great on guitar!"

The musical man glances over at the two, "Okay, I'll go let them know the good news."

The second Jack walks away I swivel around toward Zexion. "Thanks, I didn't know it would actually work."

"What are you trying to do Demyx?"

"Nothing really…I just want them to notice each other more. It drives me insane. Plus…Axel helped me get you. It's only fair I return the favor."

Zexion leans forward and pecks my lips. "You're too good."

"Alright everyone our début is on the day after winter break begins. We'll perform in the art theater at the end of town. Have a good day now!" exclaims Jack the minute before the bell rings.

As Zexion and I walk to combat class he turns to me. "Demyx what are you going to perform?"

I smile up at him, "Something for you."

_~~~~~Squall~~~~~_

My extra practice in combat paid off. I can block just about every attack. But that's only if I focus. I'm just glad its over for the day. I'm beat.

Opening the door and walking past the kitchen Dad sticks his head out the entry way, "Hey Squall, come here."

Turning, I go back. Dad isn't that old, he's just a moron sometimes. He wears his long brown-black hair in a low ponytail with some always hanging down into his face. I walk into the kitchen and see my mother. Her long brown hair falls around her shoulders, only kept out of her face by a headband_._

She smiles at me her blue eyes filled with kindness. "How was your day Hunny?"

"It was good." I sit down at the island in the middle of our kitchen. "So what do you need from me?"

"Hunny…it's just that you don't talk to us anymore."

"What's there to talk about? I told you my 'secret' as you use to call it when Sora told his."

Dad turns from chopping carrots. "So you think by telling us that you're homosexual, that you won't have to talk to us anymore?"

"Dad I…okay I'm doing fine in all my classes and history still sucks, better?"

Mom turns and smiles but before she can say anything our doorbell rings.

"I'll go get it," I say as I hurry out of the room. I need to thank the person for getting me out of family session time. Opening the door I lay eyes on the last person I want my parents to see.

"Hey you forgot your bag. I just…figured I'd bring it to you."

I smile, with gloom plastered on my face, up at Cloud, "Thanks."

"Sweetie, who's at the door?" Mom calls from the kitchen.

I sigh, dreading I would have to let this man in. "It's my teacher."

The noises in the kitchen cease as Mom and Dad come to stand in my place. I just move and go upstairs, my bag in hand.

Glancing at the clock I note that Cloud's been here for half an hour. However, the sound of the front door shutting sends me to my window. I pull back the curtains and watch Cloud climb onto his motorcycle. I smile to myself as I lean against the window frame. Just before he puts on his glasses he looks up. My eyes connect with his and he smiles back. With a short wave he slides on his glasses and drives off.

Dinner came sooner than expected. Sitting next to Sora I let his overall good mood radiate to me. Half-way through, after Sora explained his science project and when he and Demyx are getting it done, Mom turns to me.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. We talked with your teacher and since you're so bad at History…Your Father suggested that he tutor you. The best part is, is that he said he would do it for free."

All warmth drains from my body as I stare at Mom. "Are you serious? You're just going to let a stranger into the house, just like that?"

Sora glances at me and I shoot him a be-quiet-look. I'm perfectly okay with Cloud coming over I just don't want them to know that.

Dad speaks up now, "Son, look your mom called Aerith and found out that Cloud is one of her best friends. She even recommended him. You're first lesson starts tomorrow."

I groan with the grace of an actor and continue eating in silence.

_~~~~~Axel~~~~~_

"Roxas, I'll be right back. I forgot my book." I yell over to him.

Fiddling with my lock I finally pull it open. Grabbing my science book I slam the locker door shut. I sprint down the hall, trying to slow as I round a corner. I slam straight into a person.

We tumble to the ground as I land on top of him. That's when I swallow hard, looking into Luxord's gleaming eyes. I scramble to get off and grab the book.

"Where are you going Axel?" he asks as he grabs my ankle.

He throws himself on top of me, pinning me face first to the ground. A hand covers my mouth as he flips me over. Instinctively I bite down on his hand and throw him to the side.

I grab my book and run, "Later Luxord."

The only good thing is that Roxas and I finished the science project. The second Roxas leaves I head to my parents' study. Even though I'm tired, they're probably still up working away.

Just before my hand touches the handle I hear their voices.

"Look Reno, I'm not kidding. I have a new lead on the Reimei case."

"That's great Rufus, but if Sephiroth finds out…"

"He won't find out because he doesn't know what he looks like or where she is. Fujin looks totally different."

"At least this will bring some closure to Riku and Zexion."

Stunned, I back away and run up the stairs as quietly as I can. I've got to tell Riku when I find out more. This just proves that Sephiroth is an ass.


	5. Fourth: Catalytic Weekend

_Okay people I have a lot planned and the chapters will be long, short, and in between. This one is 9 pages so no complaining. I've wrote four and five and was suppose to type this all up Sunday and post Monday but sadly we had storms. Very, very sorry for that delay...enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And I'm serious…if I did things would be A LOT different._

-________________________-

Altered Resemblance

Chapter 4: Catalytic Weekend

-________________________-

_~~~~~~~~Axel~~~~~~~~_

I got to school extra early today. I'm not even sure why.

It's one of those gut feelings where you know if you don't do something, you'll end up regretting it later on.

Wow…I really am early, the teachers are just now showing up.

It didn't take long for Riku to get here either. The second he steps into the courtyard, I can't help but smile in his direction. Since no one is around to pester me about my feelings for Riku, I wave him over.

The grin on his beautiful countenance springs up as he hurries over, "Hey Axel."

"Yo, Mr. Popular, how's it going?"

"Riku Reimei, can I have a word with you?"

Riku's face drops as we both turn to see Mr. Marluxia standing behind us. His grip on his math book tightens.

Thinking fast, I try to bail him out. "Sorry Teach, Riku and I were about to discuss a project for Music class."

The pink haired educator merely laughs at me, "Music? What a joke. This is about his grade in science. A class that is actually needed to graduate."

I shoot Riku and apologetic look before he walks off with Mr. Marluxia.

That's when it hits me.

Riku's excellent in science, so why would they need to talk about his grade? Unless…he did something to Kairi that Mr. Freak didn't like.

Calmly I follow close while inside I'm in a total panic.

Outside of his classroom and in a barren corridor they finally stop walking. Mr. Marluxia glares down at Riku.

I can't help but flinch just from the crazed look in his eyes.

"Riku…my daughter came to me and said something that I find rather hard to believe."

"And what would that be?" Riku answers politely.

"Kairi told me that you hit her, is this true? Ha, of course it is she never lies. But let me here you say it."

"Mr. Marluxia, we got into a…spat and when I went to get away from her my hand hit her. If you doubt me I don't care but I did nothing."

Horrified I watch as he grabs Riku by the throat and slams him into the lockers.

"If you ever lay a hand on my daughter, in that way again, I'll make you regret it," snarls the pink haired man.

Riku falls to his knees gasping for air. However, confidence shines off his face as he stands back up, "You can't hurt me. If you do I'll have you fired and thrown in jail."

Mr. Marluxia only chuckles, "I can do whatever I what to you. Principal Xehanort is a dear friend of mine."

Riku's smirk falls but his stance holds strong, till he crumples to the ground.

My lunar haired friend holds his cheek where Marluxia's fist had just been.

He begins to walk away, "See Riku, I can do anything I want."

Thinking that he's out of sight by now, I run over to Riku. "Are you okay?"

He nods, "Yeah, I just have to make things right before he kills me."

Not sure what I can do to help, I simply embrace him. "Don't worry Riku, I'll watch your back."

I tighten my grip and look up over his shoulder to see a flash of pink.

* * *

_~~~~~~~~Riku~~~~~~~~_

I sit down in my 3rd hour and lie my head on my desk. Kairi hadn't shown up till right before the bell started ringing. No doubt it's because of me.

"R-Riku?"

I look up to see Kairi. The frightened look in her eyes baffles me.

"Come on Kai, sit down. I'm sorry about yesterday. It was an accident, I was just…afraid."

Obeying, she smiles, "It's okay I forgive you…because I love you Riku, more than you know."

Her words come on sounding honest and sincere. Kairi's joyful attitude reminds me of when she, Sora, and I use to play when we were little.

"Take your seat everyone," the teacher demands.

Our English teacher is a short tempered quack. Snickers float around the room and I can only guess.

Mr. Donald pushes back his shaggy snow white hair and takes a deep breath. His black eyes gleam angrily as he tries to mop up the spilled coffee on his desk. Donald pulls his brown jacket off and throws it over the mess. He wipes his hands on his brown pants and smoothes his crisp white shirt.

"Well class since that was your assignment for the day and I have no other copies, we'll do it together. Now all eyes should be up here and you'll each need a piece of paper."

As the lesson begins Kairi slides a sheet toward me. On the paper is her elegant writing in the form of a question.

Want to come over after school and start the project?

I scribble down a yes and pass it back.

At least now I can talk to her. I just feel that we've let the fire die. It was fun in the beginning but now…I don't care about her that way anymore.

* * *

_~~~~~~~~Demyx~~~~~~~~_

Sitting in the back of the room I wait for Axel and Riku to come in. Axel sits behind Riku and I across from Axel.

Fourth hour is always fun, but the teacher isn't looking so well today. Mickey Mouse is an awesome educator but he's a little paler than usual.

Black hair falls messily around his ashen face and his onyx eyes are dull and have bags underneath them.

Mickey loosens the collar of his formal white shirt. "Since I'm not feeling well and we have no sub prepared, Principal Xehanort will be filling in for me. 'Cause fellas I can't stay any longer."

Mickey staggers out of the classroom as Principal Xehanort strides in. I hadn't even noticed that my two friends had come in until Axel's head slams into the desk.

He mumbles low for us to hear, "This can't be happening…"

Riku chuckles but stops the second Xehanort's yellow eyes fall on him.

Sometimes I wonder how he can afford such nice clothes. Principals don't make that much money Xehanort always has his long hair glistening like newly polished silver. His suits are never less than the finest quality and black with gleaming raven shoes.

He sure is a man of high caliber.

I sure am glad he's single though. No one wants little Xehanort's running around. That's too much evil for one city.

"Now everyone, Mr. Mouse left worksheets to be done. I'll permit groups and light talking but that's it."

The sinister man passes out the packets and plants himself down in the brown leather chair.

Riku, Axel, and I pull our desks together.

"So what are you two going to do for the project?"

Axel shrugs, "I don't even know. We haven't talked about it."

Riku nods in agreement, "Actually it would be easier if we just performed separately."

"Well okay, I'll see what I can do."

Axel scribbles an answer onto the paper. "Dem seriously, what can you do?"

I grin confidently, "Zexion is his assistant and organizer for the event. I'll get things straightened out."

"So what are you going to do Dem?"

Winking at Axel I turn to my work, "If you promise not to tell anyone, then fine." They both promise and I can't help but let my grin grow, "I'm going to perform a song I wrote, on my sitar."

Riku tosses his packet to Axel. "That's cool Demyx, can't wait to hear it."

Axel turns to the other, "Riku, why do I need this?"

"Because I'm finished and you need the answers. Then again…I could always take them back."

Riku grabs for the papers but Axel swats his hand away, "Never said I didn't want 'em."

We laugh as our red headed friend scribbles away, anxious to get rid of the work.

* * *

_~~~~~~~~Riku~~~~~~~~_

I actually had a good day. Jack said he would think about separate performances on Monday. I've even…warmed up to Axel. I want our friendship back. But as much as I desire it, I'm not sure if I can have it. That's why I need to get over to Kairi's and talk to her.

Ringing the doorbell I begin to regret coming. Something in the back of my mind tells me to just walk away. That to some degree of evil will happen.

The door opens to reveal a lot of skin.

Kairi has on shorts that could be nonexistent and spaghetti shop shirt.

"My Dad had to run out at the last minute. He remembered he has a date tonight."

She grabs my hand and pulls me in. The second the door shuts her arms warp around me in a tight embrace.

I smile down at her, "Kairi, shouldn't we get started on that project?"

"Why would you say that? It's already done and graded. Now come upstairs and we can talk."

I take a sip of water from the glass she had given me.

"Riku I love you and you know that."

"But Kai, if I remember correctly, you always flirted with Sora. I was a third wheel in your eyes."

Kairi slips onto the bed next to me, "How could you be so blind? I was trying to make you jealous."

She pulls the glass from my hand and puts it on the side table. Kairi's lips lock with mine.

Hands run over my body and I let mine roam her. The nuisance of clothes is no longer there as I roll on top of her.

Since I lost all control and instinct takes over.

* * *

_~~~~~~~~Squall~~~~~~~~_

The second I get home, Mom and Dad leave. I move all my books to the dining room before going upstairs and changing out of my uniform.

The doorbell rings and I slip back downstairs in black jeans and a white t-shirt. Sora opens the door just as I step into the entryway.

Sora smiles sweetly, "Hi Cloud, come on it."

"Hey Sora, how's it going? Oh, Squall where do we begin?"

I grin, "The dining room. And Sora, if you or Demyx need anything, let me know."

Sora nods and returns to his seat in the living room, waiting for Demyx.

Cloud and I sit down at the table, side-by-side. Halfway through the lesson I seem to be doing fine. As long as I don't space or nothing I'll be fine. So far I haven't done anything remotely stupid either.

Cloud grabs the pencil from my hand and erases the answer I had wrote on the paper. "Weren't you listening Squall?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"Okay, then what's the answer? Now that you know it's not C?"

"…A?"

He nods, "Yup that's correct."

"Can I have my pencil back?" I ask as I eye the mechanical contraption.

Cloud holds it just out of my reach, "A good student would come prepared." he teases with a smile on his thin lips.

I decide to have some fun and play along. "Well if my terrible teacher hadn't stole it, I would be." I reach for the pencil again.

If a sign could light up it would be saying ERROR!

The legs of my chair slide out from under me as I go forward. Cloud turns to around fully to try and catch me as I collide into him, sending us both to the floor.

Lifting my head off his chest I end up staring into his vibrant blue eyes. "I'm…sorry…" I choke out.

"It's okay, I'm just glad I caught you."

Cloud's hands slide from my back to my hips. As I lean my head down, a voice of reason pokes at the back of my mind.

It tells me to get up and forget my feelings…act mature. But what does it know anyway.

I lay my lips down on his and expect to be pushed away.

Cloud's arms wrap fully around my waist and he pushes his own lips against mine. I pull away and lay my head back down on his chest. Just living in the moment and not wanting to leave.

Unfortunately it does come to an end, and too quickly for my liking.

We stand up and straighten the chairs. Cloud reaches to me, but his hand drops to his pocket as his cell phone rings obnoxiously.

"I should go…Squall…I…"

Still feeling bold I step forward and peck his lips.

Cloud smiles and hurries out the door, answering his phone on the way.

With a smile of my own, I head up stairs to see if Demyx and Sora need anything.

The second I open the door I meet Sora's somewhat fierce, yet adorable, glare.

"Sora what happened?"

"Like you don't know? What if someone finds out that you and Cloud locked lips?"

"Y-You saw that?"

Demyx nods, "We went to get drinks but walked in on you. I didn't know you had a thing for a teacher!"

"Okay relax…I'll…he doesn't even like me back, that was all me. I won't do it ever again."

Sora walks over and gives me a light hug, "Squall…I just don't want you hurt and I defiantly don't want Cloud going to jail…or worse."

I sigh heavily and stride slowly to my room.

_What Sora doesn't know, won't hurt him._

* * *

_~~~~~~~Axel~~~~~~~_

Thanks to Jack, I won't have to perform with Riku. But that also means that he won't be coming over.

Falling onto my bed, I groan. I even got up early and got dressed decently until I realized that he wouldn't be coming.

I stand up and straighten my dark blue jeans and smooth out my black t-shirt with the red flames on it.

"Axel you have a visitor! I'm sending him up!" Reno calls from downstairs.

I shrug and go to open the door, expecting to see Demyx or Roxas.

On the contrary, a disheveled Riku with pale features staggers into my room. Shutting the door, I walk over to him and put my hands on his shoulders to steady him.

"Riku, come on man, pull yourself together and tell me what's wrong…please?"

With his eyes to the floor and in an emotionless voice he tells me everything.

"I don't' know why or how but I had sex with Kairi, of course it was protected. Then I woke up this morning to find out that her supposed father went out on a date with Larxene, Demyx and Roxas's mother. I acted like everything was normal and got cleaned up before I ran over here."

Cupping his face in my hand I lift his face to mine and his eyes follow.

"Axel…I feel like I've betrayed you."

"Riku we're only friends, you haven't betrayed me in anyway at all."

I'm not sure if he even heard anything after I said the word "friends". He lets loose an onslaught of tears as he falls against my chest.

I do the only thing I can think of. I pull him close and run my fingers through his damp hair.

"A-Axel…I l-love you," Riku pulls away and wipes at his eyes.

"I love you too but what about miss prissy?"

"Don't worry about her, she'll be forgotten on Monday. I'd rather have Mr. Marluxia hate me than not love you and be with you."

I let my arms rest on his hips as he encircles his own around my neck. Riku leans up and connects his mouth to mine.

"Aw Rufus, aren't they cute?"

I tighten my hold on my lunar haired love and glare at Rufus and Reno.

"Agh, how dare you two spy?!"

Reno grins at me, "Well I just wanted to see if Riku would like to stay for breakfast."

Rufus rolls his eyes at my mom, "I was only dragged along. But I do remember a little red head spying on me while I work."

My cheeks redden and he smiles, "Go on you two hurry and get down there and eat."

Mom and Dad leave and we just begin to laugh.

"I've missed coming over."

"And I've missed having you."


	6. Fifth: In Motion

_Okay I've finally finished the chapter. I'm planning on getting more done tonight…especially since these are soooooo long! __:)__ But either way I've started writing the sequel to Undead Hearts but I'm not sure when to put it up. It won't be long…I think. …Anyway I'll be putting up My Sanctuary first!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!_

-________________-

Altered Resemblance

Chapter 5: In Motion

-________________-

_~~~~~~~~Riku~~~~~~~_

Sunday we had been locked inside our house. Dad said he didn't want us going anywhere. But at least it's Monday.

Nervous, yet happy, I stride over to the group. Axel, Demyx, and Roxas are already there.

Zexion moves over to sit next to Demyx and I take a seat next to Axel.

The red head smiles warmly at me, "Good morning Princess."

Everyone laughs while I turn beet red. I lightly punch Axel in the arm. "You're just jealous that you don't look half as good as me."

Laughter hangs in the air around us.

"Riku, why didn't you wait for me…and why on earth are you over here?"

_It was good while I lasted._

"Well Kairi, I felt terrible after what happened Friday. I'm breaking up with you."

Her cool composure shatters and her glare snaps over to Axel. "It's because of him…isn't it Riku?"

Just then Sora bounds over, "Hey guys…Hey Kairi, you okay?"

Squall keeps walking toward the school and for the briefest second I catch Sora shooting him a worried glance.

Kairi turns to the brunette. "No Sora. I'm not okay. I gave myself to that insensitive jerk and he just dumped me!"

Sora blinks slowly and gazes up at her with innocent blue eyes, "Why would Riku do that?"

Axel's arm slinks its way around my waist. "Because he's finally seen the error of his ways, Riku is now officially dating me, got it memorized?"

Kairi's countenance flares up in rage. She spins toward me and sets her sights.

Kairi slaps me hard across the face. "Riku, if I can't have you, no one will. When I'm through with your scrawny ass, nobody will want to even touch you, much less look at you!"

Axel laughs coldly, "I guess I'm a Nobody then, huh Riku?"

I shrug, "I guess so."

He leans down and places a gentle kiss on my stinging cheek. At the sight of this, Kairi storms off.

Demyx leans back against my brother, "Well…that sure was interesting. Glad I avoided her all these years."

Zexion chuckles lightly, "Think of it this way Demyx, she did get one thing right. My dear little brother does have a scrawny ass."

I glare playfully at him, 'Watch it bro, or you'll have a new haircut tomorrow morning."

The musical blonde gasps and pulls Zexion closer to him. I laugh and shake my head, glad that these are my friends.

* * *

_~~~~~~~~Squall~~~~~~~~_

As I slide into my seat for first hour English I anxiously wait for Zexion to come in. The bell rings and Mr. Cid Highwind hasn't arrived yet and neither has Zexion.

I roll my eyes and slide deeper down into my chair in the back of the classroom. At least we have tables for two in this class. Makes talking easier to accomplish.

My stormy haired friend plops down next to me.

"What took you so long?"

"Demyx…"

Cid walks in and starts passing out workbooks. "Get started on pages 10-13. If yall want to know the grade on your first test then work diligently and leave me alone, help deach other."

As if he could read my mind, Zexion turns to me. "What do you need to talk about?"

Instead I write down everything about Cloud and how I feel and pass it to him.

The paper slides back into my grasp seconds later. In neat cursive writing are the words that make the most sense.

Keep it Secret.

I raise an eyebrow, "Why, shouldn't I tell someone?"

"You say it like I'm not someone. But no, not yet, wait till after graduation."

"But that's so far…"

"Gives you time to figure everything out."

I nod, "Thanks Zexion, but do you think I should be in love with him? I mean…do you think its right?"

"To me yes…to others…I'm not sure."

Sighing, I get back to my work. Zexion takes the note and slides it into his bag, "I'll get rid of it."

I walk into my third hour feeling depressed and I can't help it. Once in my seat I yank out a sheet of paper and write Sora a not.

_He worries about me too much._

In the note I tell him about 2nd hour. How Vincent is still out but Cloud avoided me like the plague.

_At least Sora will be happy to read that._

I set the note to the side and dig through my bag for my science book.

Luxord slides onto the stool next to me. "So Squall, wanna come over this weekend? Xaldin has a stash of drink."

"You and I both know that I'm not joining you."

He leans closer to me, "Why don't you invite Cloud?"

My body freezes over and my blood runs cold. I straighten up and glare daggers at my supposed friend.

"Keep your mouth shut Luxord."

"What? Jeez Squall, I was just joking. I mean he is your combat partner."

I snatch the note from the table and shove it in my pocket.

Mr. Vexen walks into the class. His long blonde hair and calculating green eyes make him easy to spot.

As I turn away from Luxord I catch the hint of a smirk.

And that's what worries me.

* * *

_~~~~~~~~Axel~~~~~~~~_

I'd never thought I'd think it but…music class is hell.

Good news is that Jack is letting us perform solo. Bad news is that the songs are requested…we don't get to pick them.

Poor Riku, Jack said that he would be performing a type of Halloween song requested by one of the senior girls.

Zexion strides over to us; papers in hand and a smirk on his lips.

Riku turns to his brother, "So what's my song?" His face falls with one look at the paper. "Do I have to sing this?"

Zexion nods.

I snatch the paper from his hands and stifle my laugh. The song Riku has to perform is one called Sexy Vampire.

Riku grabs the sheet from me, "Shut up Axel, what makes it worse is that I'm the opening act….how embarrassing."

"You'll do fine…So Zexy how bad is mine?"

"The song is Let Me Love You."

Grabbing the sheet I scan over the lyrics. "Well okay…that's not bad. When do I go on though?"

"Right before me!" exclaims Demyx.

Jack claps his hands together to get everyone's attention.

"From tomorrow on we will be meeting on the stage instead of the classroom. Those who are performing can either practice here or at home but let's make this one great show!"

I shake my head and turn to my boyfriend, "So…Riku are you going to dance too?"

His face turns beet red, "Maybe…"

* * *

_~~~~~~~~Squall~~~~~~~_

Near the end of my 5th hour Art, I finally get a chance to speak with Zexion freely.

"I think he found out."

"Did you leave something out or say something?"

"No I….left out a note to Sora. Do you think he would say anything?"

"I'm honestly not sure. I'll keep an eye on him. Maybe get Demyx to watch out too."

The bell rings and we all hurry to pack up, glad that today is almost over.

Ms. Aerith calls to me, "Squall could you stay after class for just a minute?"

I turn to Zexion, "I'll see you later."

Zexion nods, "Okay, I have to go catch-"

"Demyx, I know, go ahead."

After everyone finished filing out I walk up to the font of the class.

She always seems to have sadness about her. Even though her caring eyes shine and her smile is always serene.

Ms. Aerith's long twisting brown hair is never seen without a pink bow holding it up. Even if she's wearing a totally different color…she has that pink bow.

"Yes, Ms. Aerith?"

"You can just call me Aerith, no need for formality at the moment." I nod and she continues. "I just wanted to thank you. Cloud seems very devoted to helping you. But he's seemed much happier since my husband Zack died."

"I-I didn't know that there was that much to it."

Aerith smiles kindly, "Yes, Zack died in a horrible motorcycle accident. Yet Cloud still drives those death traps. Anyway, you can go now. I just wanted to thank you."

"Your welcome."

I walk to combat and can't help but feel heavy. I had no idea at all.

* * *

_~~~~~~~~Riku~~~~~~~_

Today in combat, Cloud said we would be starting sparring. So…each of us got a hollow bamboo pole. After he gave us a demonstration, we all got started.

As class nears its end I wipe the sweat off my forehead. Who knew it could be such exercise. I drop to the ground with Axel right beside me.

For once in my life I shyly turn to my love. "Hey Axel…do you want to come over and practice this weekend?"

"Sure, that'll give me time to get somewhat good so I can impress you."

"Axel, you never cease to impress me."

The bell rings and I scramble to get up.

"I'll have to warn you Axel, my Dad's been acting weird. He said something about some people keep calling over some finances."

"Uh…yeah its okay, I can handle it."

Axel slings his bag over his shoulder and begins walking to his bus.

I on the other hand eye him suspiciously.

_There's something that he's not telling me._

* * *

_~~~~~~~~Squall~~~~~~~_

As I gather up my belongings, Sora walks over to me, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

My brother scurries away to go with Roxas while I grab my bag.

"Squall, can we talk?"

My heart skips a beat. I glance around the area nervously to see if anyone is still here. With a sigh of relief I turn to Cloud.

"Talk about what? If it's about tutoring, I can't today."

Cloud shifts and stares at his shoes, "Us, and I..."

"No we can't talk about this. I…don't want to get you hurt."

I turn my back to the blonde and begin walking away.

_Why does he have to be so great in my eyes? How can I possibly love a man I hardly know?_

Before I can get very far, Cloud takes a hold of my wrist and pulls me to him.

"I'm sorry I have to go or I'll be late."

His loving blue eyes gaze down onto me. "Squall do you feel strongly for me?"

I merely nod, hypnotized.

"My feelings are the same."

Cloud leans down to my level and captures my lips.

All I want to do is wrap him in my arms and never let go. TO never let his moment end.

But of course it does…and too soon.

"I-I have to go." is all I choke out before running off.

* * *

_~~~~~~~~Demyx~~~~~~~~_

Now dressed in jeans and a light blue tee I plop down onto the floor of my room. I pull my sitar onto my lap and pluck at a few strings.

As I let the wordless melody flood from the strings, I can't help but smile. It calms me to just play or listen to a song.

Too bad no one else in my family feels the same way.

The door to my room slams open and Mom glares at me from the doorway.

"Stop playing that noise maker and go see if your brother wants me to get him and his friend anything before I head out."

Mom walks out.

_I wonder why she makes me do everything. I mean his room is just at the end of the hall!_

I lay the sitar back in its case.

I lift my fist to knock when I catch what is being said inside.

Luxord's sick laughter floats through the door. "Yup I'm gonna blackmail that sucker for all he's worth."

His friend Xaldin snorts. No one can mistake his voice. "Squall's one of those rich ones isn't he?"

"Yeah, not too wealthy but good enough!"

"So how'd you do it?"

"Got a photo of him and the teacher locking lips after class."

I throw the door open and pounce on Luxord. I blindly throw punches and kicks. Luxord throws his hand up to protect himself.

Instead, I sink my teeth into his skin. His blood leeks into my mouth.

I spit it right back into his face.

Xaldin's arms wrap around my waist and he manages to pull me off. Throwing my elbow into his stomach, I take off running.

I snag my emergency bag of clothes and such and grab my sitar. I run out the door before anyone can catch me.

Since Roxas is already at Sora's, I head there first. Time to kill two birds with one stone.

Before knocking I hide my stuff in the buses and wipe at my face.

Mrs. Loire opens the door with a smile, "Oh Demyx, how good it is to see you. Sora and Roxas are up stairs, go on up."

Walking into Sora's room I fall onto the bed. Roxas pokes at my side, 'What's wrong?"

"Luxord is going to blackmail Squall."

Sora gasps, "No…"

I only nod. "Either way I can't go home and I suggest that you don't either Roxas."

Sora sits down on the bed, "What'd you do Dem?"

"I don't know how much damage but I let loose on him. So I'm going to go stay with Axel."

Roxas nods, "Okay, well go ahead and inform Axel to stay far away from Luxord at all costs. I'll go home, he can't hurt me."

I only nod before heading to Axel's. Let Sora talk him out of it.


	7. Sixth: Bring to Light

Altered Resemblance

Chapter 6: Bring To Light

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Riku_~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting through Mr. Marluxia's class is tormenting. Not to mention the fact that his glares are only seen by me. Kairi didn't even show up today. Either way...I can't wait till I'm free from this hell.

The bell chimes and I gather up my things quickly.

"Riku I need to see you in private."

I don't even bother to hide my groan as the other lucky students get to leave. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I stride up to Mr. Marluxia. "Yes?"

"How dare you dump my daughter? She's perfect, what's wrong with you? And now I hear that you're dating Axel?"

"Yes Sir."

Marluxia leans down to my level, which frankly isn't too far. "Date my daughter or face the consequences."

A smirk tugs at my lips, "I think not. If you even think about doing anything I'll have people on your ass before you can blink."

His usually acidic glare dims as he spins away from me. Satisfied, I walk out of the classroom. That's one way to brighten up one's day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Squall_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hurriedly copy the notes off the board as Vincent writes them. I didn't expect him to be back so soon but that goes to show that teachers need the money. In the middle of explaining what he had wrote the phone begins to ring.

Vincent rolls his eyes and sets the marker down, moving to his desk. His loose grip on the phone tightens as he continues to sit down on the edge of the desk. Vincent shakily places it back on the cradle and stumbles back to the board.

Everyone wonders what teachers do in their spare time. But now I don't think is the best time to find out. It's a shame that the girl behind me doesn't agree.

"Mr. Valentine do you have another job?"

A bittersweet smile crosses his lips. "Before I could get my degree, I took up a job as a tattoo artist. My first client was my best friend, Cloud."

The girl to the side of me...what's her name-Oh yes, Quitis speaks up next. "Oh...what did he get?"

"A set of angel wings on his shoulder."

Her onslaught of questions proceeds further. "Are you okay? What was the phone call about?"

I sigh, "Don't you think that is a personal question?"

"No, it's okay. I don't mind. Cloud...got into a motorcycle accident and I was the one that he had down to call."

I feel my stomach drop.

However, Vincent continues the lesson and I just can't concentrate. Especially knowing that Cloud's hurt.

Walking into third hour I'm greeted by Luxord's slimy grin. The second I sit down he turns to me.

"So Squall, would you mind helping me out?"

My stormy gaze floats over to him, "Why would I help you?"

Instead of an answer he just turns away and pulls out his pencil. A slip of paper slides over to me and my eyes go wide.

_He can't be serious! When I figure out a plan, Luxord is so dead. There's no way I'm helping him and Kairi...even if he threatens with Cloud._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Demyx_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pick up my lunch-tray and head over to our table. Axel, Riku, Roxas, and Sora are already seated when I take mine on the other side of Sora.

Riku stabs at his mashed potatoes. "Axel, can you talk to Rufus about teacher harassment?"

"Sure babe! I'll get on it as soon as I can. But he's been working late; I hardly see him anymore."

Sora pulls his bun in half and snacks on it while Roxas talks over him. "Are we going home or should we stay somewhere else?"

I swallow hard.

_I'm sure going to get it when I go home. But I'll do it anyway, he can't run me away._

"Let's just go back and deal with it. If we're together he can't beat both of us."

Sora's arms fly across Roxas and my shoulders. "I'm so proud of both of you."

Axel grins at me, "Don't worry Dem. I'll try and get some info out of my parents and I'll help you all out. We can always try."

We continue to eat in silence. None of us really wants to bring it up. Good thing Riku's brave and damn persistent.

"Axel, what about Luxord? You're the target of his twisted mind."

"Don't worry about it Riku."

"No! I will worry and so does everyone else, okay?"

Roxas nods in agreement. Axel can only sigh heavily, "Fine, I'll figure something out, promise."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Axel_~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since Cloud had gotten into that accident we all have a free day. Riku and Zexion both sat with us. However, Roxas and Sora are sitting around Squall, pestering him about something. Zexion pulls Demyx to the side, probably trying to get him to spill about the song Demyx is going to perform for him. Riku chuckles at the sight of it. We both know that Zexion isn't comfortable with surprises, because of his mom's disappearance.

On the other hand Riku and I lounger in a peaceful silence as my thoughts run amuck.

_Should I tell Riku about what I heard from my parents? But...if he over reacts everyone will find out. As Riku's my friend and boyfriend, I can't keep anything from him._

I turn to Riku and motion for him to follow me.

"Where are you two going?" asks Demyx.

I smirk back at him, "Bathroom, duh."

Riku nods, "Got to make sure he comes back."

Walking into the sterile restroom, I stand in front of the sinks as he hops onto it.

"So what's up Axel?"

"I turn my gaze to his shoes that dangle next to me. "I overheard my parents talking last night. They found your mom. She's alive and well in one of those safe houses. Sephiroth can't get to her even if he knew she was alive."

Riku bows his head with a blank expression. I encircle my arms around him, hoping to chase most of the hurt away. Thin muscled arms wrap around my neck as he places a kiss on my lips. I melt into him and he runs his tongue along my bottom lip, begging entrance. I let my lips part without hesitation.

The door opens with a creak and we separate. Riku hops off the counter and walks out, just in case a teacher is checking for skippers. I turn to the mirror and run a hand through my crimson spikes.

A hand grabs my shoulder, "Hello Axel."

I glare at his reflection. "What do you want from me Luxord?"

"Nothing much..."

He latches onto my wrists with his iron grip. I struggle to get myself free but I just can't.

"Don't struggle darling...No one can get in here to rescue you anyway."

I clench my teeth shut, "Why do you do this Luxord?"

"A guy's got to make money and a little ass here and there is nice too."

He spins me around to face his ugly mug. Rough lips crash down on me.

Taking full advantage of my position I launch my foot into his knee cap. Resulting in Luxord dropping like a sack of potatoes.

I turn to run but end up colliding with the floor. I kick desperately at the appendage grasping my ankle.

Finally free, I stumble to my feet. It's a shame Luxord recovers so quickly.

He throws me into the wall before pinning me against it. At least I threw my hands up so my face didn't smack right into it.

Footsteps are heard outside.

"Let me go or I'll scream."

Luxord growls angrily, knowing that he could easily get caught. I part my lips and inhale deep.

The pressure of his body against me vanishes and the sound of the heavy door opening and shutting echoes around me.

_I can't believe that worked._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squall~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Changed into my normal clothing, I rush out of the hospital. I left in such a blur; no one knew I had gone. They'll find out soon though.

The noise of everyone rushing around fills my ears as I walk through the threshold of the hospital. I quickly approach the desk.

"Cloud you tell me where Cloud Strife's room is?"

The girl flashes a weary smile, "Of course; Floor 2, Room 17."

I nod my thanks before heading to the elevator.

Anxiety wells up inside me as I count down the rooms.

_9…11…13…15…17_

I take a deep breath before opening the door. Cloud lies on the bed, appearing to be asleep. A bittersweet smile crosses my lips.

He doesn't seem to be too damaged; he came out lucky, a slit on his cheek, ankle sprained and most likely a fractured wrist. Knowing that he's in good hand, I turn to leave, not wanting to disturb him.

"Aren't you going to stay…Squall?"

"I…uh…you should rest."

"I can rest anytime, now come sit down."

I can't resist.

Cloud smiles as I sit down in the chair beside the bed. "So why did you come?"

"I…was worried about you."

_I thought it would be obvious. A student makes sure that his teacher's okay. At least…that's what I keep telling myself._

The flaxen haired man sighs heavily, "Outside of those walls I'm not your teacher. Squall I-"

"I don't know you!" I blurt out. Embarrassed I stand to leave.

"I use to live in Twilight Town. My best friends were all I had; Zack, Aerith, and Vincent. But we all split after high school; Aerith into art, Vincent into the art of tattoos, Zack into law enforcement, and I into teaching."

I drop back down into my seat and listen intently.

"Zack and Aerith had only been married a year or so when he got assigned to a new case in Destiny Islands. Someone recommended him to a man called Rufus. It was about a man named Sephiroth who had supposedly gotten rid of his wife. But that's all I was told.

"One day Zack asked me to drive him there, or you know the airport. Unfortunately it was all a set up, all because Zack was coming closer to be able to convict Sephiroth. So, the second he got out of the car, someone loaded him with bullets."

Unshed tears stream down Cloud's face. "I watched him die in my arms."

I move to the edge of the bed and wrap my arms around him. His healthy arm hooks itself around my waist as he sobs into my shirt.

As he pulls away I wipe away the remaining tears.

"I'm an orphan and I don't have any adoptive parents. So when Aerith asked me to teach here, I came immediately. But Squall…you're the only one I would take a shot on."

I let a grin slip onto my lips, "Am I out of line to say I loved you the first time I saw you?"

Cloud shakes his head, "Of course not."

I lean down and mold my lips to his. Full of need, he keeps me close.

_If only people understood._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Riku~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I sit on my bed; mind working on math while my heart worries for Axel. Sighing I lean down into my bag seeking a calculator.

I let out a groan before standing and trudging to Zexion's room. I know he has one. Knocking briefly I receive no answer. With a shrug I stride in and over to his bag.

I reach in and pull out the calculator and a neatly folded note.

_The old saying says that curiosity killed the cat. But it's a damn good thing I'm not a cat._

Unwrapping the note I scan the contents. I feel my eyes widen and my jaw drop.

_I can't believe that Squall and Cloud…don't they know they could get in serious trouble?_

"Damn it Riku get out of my room!"

"I was just getting your-"

"D-Did you r-read that?" I look down at the paper and nod. "Well don't tell anyone. But…if you do tell someone…most likely that someone being Axel, keep it secret till they want to announce it."

"Don't worry Zexy, all is under control."

As I walk by him I place the sheet in his hands.

_I've got to tell Axel…maybe he could help keep things under wraps…he is a pretty creepy guy to the ones that don't know him._


	8. Seventh: Performance

_OK let's get this party going. lol ya right. anyways i'm feeling lazy bored and i don't feel so well. sooo i went ahead and got this one out of the way. it's just a little of their POV and the song that i chose for each. read the lyrics if you want._

**Disclaimer:** Square owns the setting and the characters. Fright Ranger owns the song Sexy Vampire (the one on Riku's) Third Day owns the song Let Me Love You (the one on Axel's). Utada Hikaru owns the song Hikari/Light (the one on Demyx's).

* * *

Altered Resemblance

Chapter 7: Performance

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~_Riku~~~~~~~~~_

Standing backstage, I take a deep breath. After that day, nothing else happened. Almost like all the evil grew silent, to wait for the right moment to strike. To my knowledge, no one else had found out about Squall's little secret either. I hope it all works out for him.

Arms encircle my waist and breath grazes my neck. "Good luck Riku. I know you'll be great."

I give Axel a quick peck on the lips.

"Now for our opening act we have a requested song that will be performed by Riku Reimei!" announces Zexion.

I hold my smile in place and hurry to the stage with anxiety running through my veins. However, the second the music blares, I go into a confident autopilot.

_I forgot to wear my cross tonight  
I left my garlic at home  
It's so dumb but it's so fun  
To wander 'round the city alone_

_I'm runnin', fallin' down  
Chase me all around this town  
And now you've finally got me  
What am I to do?_

_Sexy vampire,  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood_

_Oh yeah_

_Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
So do what you want to do_

_Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood_

_Oh yeah_

_Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
'Cause you need my plasma more than I do._

_Hey you wanna stop for a drink or two  
And maybe for a disco break here  
We'll party all night until the sun comes up  
You could say I'm raising the stakes._

_I'm runnin', fallin' down  
Chase me all around this town  
And now you've finally got me  
What am I to do?_

_Sexy vampire,  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood_

_Oh yeah_

_Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
So do what you want to do_

_Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood_

_Oh yeah_

_Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
'Cause you need my plasma more than I do._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Axel~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Next we have Axel Shinra performing Let Me Love You."

Walking out onto stage I instantly spot Riku in the first row.

His performance was amazing. He even danced along with it. I think everyone had been mesmerized.

With my guitar in hand I take my seat on the stool in front of the mike.

_Ever since the world around you shattered  
__You've been looking everywhere for something more  
__Sometimes you feel like your life doesn't matter  
__But it does  
__I tell you it does_

_C'mon let me love you now  
__C'mon let me love you  
__And hold you through the storms  
__I will keep you safe and warm.  
__C'mon let me love you now  
__C'mon let me love you_

_And kiss away the tears  
I will always be here  
C'mon let me love you._

_Yesterday you found your heart was broken  
__And tomorrow doesn't leave much room for hope.  
__Today you'll find that my arms are wide open  
__And my heart, my heart is full of love._

_Give up on all the other things.  
__'Cause my love can bring you more  
__And if you take a chance on me  
__I'll give you what you're looking for._

As the last chord dies into silence I glance out over the crowd. Just as I stand that whole place erupts into thunderous applause.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Demyx~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Zexion had never found out what I would be performing. I just hope that he likes it.

"Here's our 25th and final act. Our very own musical wonder, Demyx Kaze."

Claps and whistles echo off the walls as I stride slowly onto the wooden stage. Standing before the mike I balance my sitar on my hip. Strumming the first note everyone immediately quiets down.

_No matter what the time_

_I'm just alone  
__Destiny forgotten  
__Even though I kept going.  
__Inside of the sudden light I awaken  
__In the middle of the night_

_Quietly,  
__Stand in the exit way,  
__And, in the pitch-black, take the light_

_And about the recent promises,  
__Is it just that I'm so anxious?  
__A wish that's wanting to be said, but shall be repressed  
__I'll introduce my family,  
__You'll surely get along well_

_No matter what the time  
__We'll always be together  
__No matter what the time  
__Because you're by my side  
__The light known as "you" finds me,  
__In the middle of the night_

_Enter a noisy street  
__And put on the mask of destiny_

_Thinking too much about the future.  
__Stopping things that have no meaning.  
__Today I'll eat delicious things.  
__The future is always before us,  
__Even I don't know it._

_It's not necessary to go right to the end,  
__Just keep going.  
__It's okay if the scenes  
__Go on one by one.  
__The light known as "you"  
__reflects my scenario_

_Let's talk more,  
__And about the tomorrow that's before your very eyes.  
__Turn off the television,  
__And look only at me._

_No matter how well we're doing,  
__I don't believe in us completely.  
__But at those sort of times,  
__Because you're by my side,  
__The light known as "you" finds me,  
__In the middle of the night._

___Let's talk more,  
__And about the tomorrow that's before your very eyes.  
__Turn off the television,  
__And look only at me._

I look up toward the entrance from behind the curtain and smile.

Zexion wipes at a few stray tears while the audience explodes into praise. Zexion mouths a 'thank you I loved it' making me the happiest person on earth.


	9. Eighth: Everything Evil

_Yay finally we have chapter eight up and running. Oh and guess what? i already have chapter 9 wrote. i'm not wanting to drag this out but i dont want it to be dead short either. I've got the next few chapters planned so far. I hope you all like this one though...okay....i know...everyone hates Luxord now....very sorry but he doesn't get it till later!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot!!!! If i did....boy would things be different.

* * *

Altered Resemblance

Chapter 8: Everything Evil

~~~~~~~~~~_Squall_~~~~~~~~~

The bad thing about winter break is the fact that Cloud can't come over without raising suspicion.

I lounge back on my bed and remember what he said. At the music performance Cloud told me he would call as soon as he could.

I guess I'm just anxious.

Mom's voice drifts up to my room. "Your friend is headed up."

_Friend? What would Zexion come over for? Especially without calling…that would be too out of character for him._

My door opens and I don't dare try to hold back my glare.

Luxord shuts my door and strides closer to me. "I need your help Squall."

"What gives you the impression that I'll even want to help?"

A sadistic grin slips onto his lips. "I tell your parents everything and don't think I won't."

I slip my phone back into my pocket and rise from the bed. "You'll regret doing anything."

Luxord reaches out to grab me but I fall back onto the bed. Bouncing to my feet I launch my fist straight into his stomach.

"You dirty brat!"

"Get the hell out of my room, out of my house, and out of my life!"

"I'm taking you down Squall and that's a threat." he sneers at me before stomping out.

_I don't care. I can beat this. No one is going to hold me back anymore. Not Luxord, the citizens, my parents, friends, and not even Sora._

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~_Demyx_~~~~~~~~

Roxas and I plop down onto the couch. Both of us are glad that Luxord isn't home just yet but upset because we know he'll be back soon. Mom's upstairs on the phone with her door locked.

That's how she's been lately. She doesn't even remember to do the motherly objectives everyday; meals, health, love. Okay well love never was apart of it. But whatever, it doesn't matter to me.

The obnoxious chime of the doorbell sounds around us. With a silent agreement I pull myself up and to the door.

Just as I open the door Mom yells at me from the stairs, "Demyx don't you dare open that door!"

I grin back at Mom before throwing the door open. In the threshold stands a very older looking Roxas. He wears fitting black jeans, a white shirt, and a long black trench coat.

_Very stylish…I'll have to remember the coat…_

Intelligent aqua eyes gaze down at me, "It's nice to see you again Demyx. I'm sorry it's taken so long."

"Is it really you…Dad?"

Roxas steps up behind me, "Why are you here?"

We stand aside to let Dad in before our arms wrap around him.

"What **are** you doing here, Ventus?"

Dad sneers at Mom, "Wouldn't you like to know." He turns back to us, "I'm here to see if you two would like to come live with me for the rest of whenever. That is since I've finally been permitted to have custody."

Roxas raises an eyebrow, "Is that why we haven't seen you?"

"Yes son, Larxene used Sephiroth's power to make sure I got the same judge and would never be able to see you both. But the man died and I got a new judge."

Mom growls, very un-ladylike and stomps back upstairs.

Dad smiles at us, "Ready to go check out the house?"

* * *

_~~~~~~~~~~~Riku~~~~~~~~~_

Today's been boring as usual. As I lie on my bed the doorbell rings beautifully with a soft ringing. Stretching, I prepare to go answer it.

I hop down the stairs just as Dad opens the door. Being nosy I hide in the kitchen, hoping to see our guest and maybe more.

Dad leads Rufus, Axel's father and head of crime investigation, to the couches.

"What do you want from me?" asks Dad.

Rufus merely shakes his head, "I have a few questions to ask you."

"Fine go ahead."

"Have you seen your wife recently?"

"Of course not, she hasn't returned, much to my dismay."

The blonde rolls his eyes. "Sure, do you still deny the accusation that you tried to kill her?"

The steely façade of the all-mighty Sephiroth takes over. "I think you need to leave now."

A smirk curls onto Rufus' countenance, 'You know Sephiroth you are the prime suspect. I'll see you in court." with that said, Rufus shows himself the door.

Curious I show myself. I don't think I've ever seen Dad so surprised.

"Riku how long were you there?"

"The whole time."

"Just forget what you heard. That man speaks nonsense."

I narrow my eyes, "You're lying! Axel told me that they found Mom. I hope you're found out soon because I can't stand living with you, Sephiroth!"

Before I can blink, Sephiroth towers over me. He slams me into the wall "You'll watch your tongue when speaking to your father. Now go and stay out of my sight."

"You aren't my father…he died a long time ago."

Sephiroth wipes the spit off his face. His arm goes backward and I clench my eyes shut.

"Stop! If you hit my brother I'll kill you!" glowers Zexion.

Both my elder brother's arms lace around Sephiroth's, keeping him from punching me. He only snorts before releasing me and flinging Zexion to the ground, walking away and leaving the house.

I rush to his side, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Thank you," I mutter as I encircle him in a hug.

After a moment Zexion's hands rest on my back, returning the embrace, "Anything for my little brother."

_All my life I've been told to honor thy mother and thy father. But my question is; are they honorable?_

* * *

_~~~~~~~~~~~Axel~~~~~~~~~_

As I walk back up the stairs my cell starts beeping; pulling it into my hand with Demyx's name flashing on the front. Opening the front I come to face with a small text message telling me to hurry over that something big is going to happen.

Trekking back down the stairs I stick my head around the corner to Reno's office. "Hey Reno, I'm going over to Demyx's be back later."

"Okay be safe Ax."

With a smile I walk out and hurry over.

Larxene opens the door and ushers me in. Before I can blink she has a glass of soda in my hand. She smiles at me, "It's so nice of you to take time to come over."

I had already downed the small glass since I ran here. I lean back into the couch, "Not a problem at all. Is Demyx here…or Roxas?"

"Actually, they just left with their Dad to catch up. I have to leave but you're welcome to stay and wait." Larxene leaves for the door and I just sit there.

_Why am I sitting here damn it? Get moving legs! We gotta get out of here fast!_

"I'm glad you came over," says Luxord.

I feel my eyes widen as he strides to me. I attempt to get to my feet but my legs turn to jelly and I fall back onto the furniture. Luxord grabs my wrist and picks me up.

"W-What wrong with me?" I question aloud.

The blonde devil laughs, "I'm not stupid Axel. I knew the only way to ruin you was to drug your scrawny ass."

I weakly push against his chest again and again, but it does nothing

_How could I have been so stupid? It must be a type of pain killer…a strong one…damn it! But his mom or did she even know about it? Either way I need to save energy or I'm not getting out of this._

Luxord drops me on his bed and hovers over me. The chill of the air slides over all my bare skin.

"Don't scream now."

As he climbs onto the bed I let my mind wander and block out all of what's happening to me. At some point I begin to feel myself blacking out in a way.

_Better than watching I suppose._

"Axel…are you okay?" I open my eyes to see Roxas standing over the bed. "C'mon Axel, we've got to get you out of here before Luxord comes back."

As I take in everything I can't help but let a groan slip past my lips.

Demyx steps into sight, "Ax, what's wrong? What did he do to you?"

_What does he mean? Shouldn't it be obvious, I'm nak-_

Lifting myself into a sitting position I realize why it's not clear. I'm not fully clothed but I do have on my pants. My other clothing must have strayed because with a glance I can't find them.

I shake my head and stumble down the stairs. They follow me all they way out the door. A man identical to Roxas obstructs my way.

Demyx smiles gently at me, "That's our Dad; Ven. He's going to take you home okay?"

I nod and let this man help me into his car.

_I just can't believe it. I fell into that trap and what's worse is the fact that Luxord raped me. I feel so unclean now._


	10. Ninth: Unraveling

_A special thanks to Sinful-Metaphor for the idea of Sora's POV. It's going to help move this story along for the better. Plus it'll be nice to see the side of his relationship. :D _

_P.S. : Oh and I found perfect song for Squall and Cloud's relationship for my story. You all should go listen to it. It's __All About Us__ by __t.A.T.u.__ you'll love it trust me!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. : ( I would love to though.**

* * *

Altered Resemblance

Chapter 9: Unraveling

* * *

_~~~~~~~~~~~~Riku~~~~~~~~~~~_

Zexion's voice travels up to me, "Riku, Kairi's here."

I sigh before heading downstairs.

Today's been terrible. First thing in the morning Axel called me to tell me what Luxord had done to him. With that fueling my rage I went to Sephiroth to tell him that I was going to go out. Instead he denied me freedom. Infuriated beyond return, I locked myself in my bedroom. I currently was planning on jumping out the window and high-tailing it, but apparently that isn't going to happen.

Zexion shakes his head as he leaves me to my business. I pull the door open to see Kairi's smiling face. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to give you a second chance. Riku…I'm pregnant with your baby."

I didn't mean to let that cold laughter slip out, but it did.

"Riku what's so funny?"

I smirk at her worried countenance, "I wasn't smashed Kairi. I know I at least used protection. Don't you remember, you insisted that I do."

"I've only been with you." she hisses at me.

"You're pathetic Kairi. What happened to you?"

"Agh, go to hell Reimei. I should have never let Luxord screw me. He told me it would work. I did it for you!"

"And did he use a condom?"

Kairi's face twists from rage into fear in the blink of an eye. Tears spill from her like waterfalls. Feeling at least some-what bad for her, I wrap her in my arms.

"Look Kai, I still want to be your friend. You just have to ditch the bitch from hell attitude."

"You'd still be my friend?"

I nod resolutely as she wipes at her eyes. "Okay Sephiroth won't let me leave the house but I'll call you later to make sure you're okay."

Kairi smiles at this and pecks my cheek before running off with a skip in her step.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~_Axel~~~~~~~~~~_

I corner Reno in the kitchen. "Hey can I ask some questions?"

"Of course you can, but that doesn't mean I'll answer."

"Mom…"

"Okay, okay ask away."

I take a deep breath and begin tugging on one of my spikes. "What happens…I mean…Reno, Luxord raped me yesterday when I went over to see Demyx."

"W-What did he do?"

"Mom…just relax and tell me."

"At the moment I don't care I just want to go beat him with a hammer."

I roll my eyes. "You're over dramatic. Fine then, next question. Riku has been threatened and hit by a teacher, Kairi's dad, would you be able to do something about it if needed?"

Reno nods, "Totally up to Riku on that one." Reno turns back to the cabinets to make lunch as I prepare my follow-up interrogation.

"What about if a teacher and a student love each other?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that."

"I mean…can the parents take legal action even if they do truly love each other?"

"Axel, it all depends on the parents and the strength of the relationship."

I sigh, "Would Rufus be able to help a case like that so the relationship can last?"

"Yes…"

"So then-"

"Yo Rufus, welcome back!"

Hopping off the barstool I was perched on, I leave my parents to talk. _At least there's some hope._

_~~~~~~~~~~Squall~~~~~~~~_

Yawning and stretching, I step out of bed. I run my through my hair before heading downstairs for breakfast. Walking into the kitchen only Mom and Dad are present and it looks like they wanted it that way.

Mom leans against the counter and smiles sweetly at me. "Come; sit down Squall we need to talk."

I cautiously take my seat, "What's this all about?" Dad slides a photo toward me. I gasp. _Me and Cloud..._ "Us?"

"Yes, your mother found this letter telling all about you two."

Mom reaches out to grab my hand but I flinch away. "Sweetie we're worried about you."

I slam my fists onto the table. "What's there to be worried about?" For God's sake Mom, I love him!"

Dad sighs, "Maybe we should put in a request to pull you out of his class."

I stand so abruptly the chair tumbles back with a crash. "Agh, why does everyone have to be such morons?" I don't skip a beat by stomping over to the stairs. "I never want to see you two again. Of all the people I thought at least my parents would understand."

I run up the steps and shut and lock my door. _How could they not understand?_

* * *

_~~~~~~~~~~Sora~~~~~~~~~~_

I had overheard everything from this morning. Squall has kept to his word though; he hasn't come out of his room all day.

I carry his dinner to his room. However, before I can knock Squall has the door open. I hold out the food toward him, "Can I come in?"

He only nods as I stride in through the threshold. Usually he would have replied with a sarcastic remark…this must be really bad. The door locks behind me and I set the plate on his dresser. "I'm sorry…I didn't know you felt so strongly for him."

"I didn't either till I visited him in the hospital."

I sit down next to my brother on his bed. "Squall…I'll do whatever it takes to help you and Cloud, I promise."

A rare grin pulls at the corners of Squall's mouth before he wraps me in a hug. "Thank you Sora. You really don't know how much it means to me."

I leave my brother to scheme to go to my own room.

_He just doesn't know…that I do understand. Because the smile I saw on his face could've lit the darkest corners of outerspace._


	11. Tenth: Stuck in the Middle

_Alright i know its short. but i just couldn't think of nothing. but i do have good news. chapter 11 will be longer. lol. and i've already started it. i guess i've just been feeling a little bad for not updating as much as i want. so here it is ch.10_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

* * *

Altered Resemblance

Chapter 10: Stuck N Middle

* * *

_~~~~~~~~~~Squall~~~~~~~~_

First thing in the morning, Sora walks into my room. "I'll cover for you as long as I can."

"Thanks Sora." I take the green apple from his outstretched hand.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Relax Sora. All I need to do is get to Zexion's then meet up with Cloud if I can. Before you know it, I'll be back."

"But…but what if someone finds out that doesn't need to know?"

"Sora, just calm down…Aren't you suppose to be the optimist between the two of us?"

A smile finally curves onto Sora's lips. "You're right. I'll see you when you get back."

My brother walks out and I lock the door behind him. I open the window and climb onto the nearest tree I can reach. Lowering myself onto the ground I realize how in love I actually am.

_Maybe I can just pack some things and run away. Then again, I wouldn't see my family or friends anymore. No matter. Whatever happens, they're not going to get us. I'll be with Cloud because I choose too._

Striding slowly though the morning air I finally calm down completely. My cool composure only lasts for so long. But now, I let my grin grow as wide as it can get. I'm happy and I'm not afraid to admit that I do love Cloud Strife.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~Axel~~~~~~~~~~~~

It seems as if I just got over to Riku's. In the contrary, we've been talking for a few hours. It's only around noon so I guess I'm just surprised that I'm over here. I lightly step through the house. I guess things are finally looking up.

Sephiroth stands in the kitchen with the cordless phone to his ear. "If you even try to do anything I'll take something very precious from your life." With that said he slams the phone down into its cradle.

After a minute or so I round the corner and step into the room. Sephiroth's eyes follow me as I grab a couple of glasses. The sinister man leaves me alone within a few seconds. Sliding the glass under the faucet, water trickles down into it and over the ice cubes.

The cups shatter in the metal basin as I'm yanked backwards. I stab my foot into my attacker's, setting myself free. Spinning around I laid eyes on Sephiroth. In his hand are coils of rope and pieces of cloth.

"What'cha got there Mr. Reimei?"

With a blank expression, he lunges at me. First thing, his fist buries into my stomach. I instantly double over in pain. Thanks to that my attention is diverted allowing Sephiroth to force my arms behind my back and trap them with rope.

"If you dare to scream, I'll kill everyone, understood?"

I simply nod before being drug to his office and placed in a corner.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squall~~~~~~~~~~

Zexion sighs, "Riku and Axel know. But it'll be okay. They only want to help."

"That's…nice of them."

My steely haired friend presses his ear against the wall behind him.

"What are you doing Zexion?"

"I…heard Riku yelling something." His countenance warps into a rare case of worry.

Shrugging, I stand up, "Well let's go see then." He nods and hurries out he door ahead of me.

Zexion rudely throws the door open and our eyes go wide.

Sephiroth stands over a bound and gagged Riku. His glare settles on us. I take a step back and reach out to pull Zexion with me.

However, the agile man lunges at Zexion and gets to work. As Sephiroth expertly secures the cord around his arms, I go into attack mode. I throw myself at him and all three of us hit the ground.

"Get out of here Squall!" yells Zexion.

But it's too late for me.

Sephiroth pushes me face first into the rug covered tile as he sits on my waist. All the while he ties me up like some sort of cattle.

Once at a time he drags us down into his office room where he locks us up inside. The door was our only escape since there are no windows. On the other hand, his constant footfalls remind us that we wouldn't have stood a chance either way.

_This day couldn't get any worse than it already has. It's a good thing I already called Cloud. Maybe he'll get worried and come looking for me…I doubt it though. I wouldn't want him to get hurt anyway._


	12. Eleventh: Life Saver

_Okay. yay i wrote the chapter. hooray. okay the next chaper may take a lil while but i will have it out soon. i'm aiming to get the next few chapters out before i have to go back to school on the 24th. but i'm going to try to get everything finished before i start school and before i start any new stories._

**Disclaimer:** I dont own anything.

* * *

Altered Resemblance

Chapter 11: Life Saver

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~Squall~~~~~~~~

We all sit in the corner, bound, with no way of escape. Riku leans his head against Axel, "Does Reno know you're over here?"

"I'm sure he does. Either way we need to get out of here fast."

Zexion nods in agreement, "Sephiroth doesn't seem very stable at the moment."

_Speak of the devil._

The door flies open and he walks into his office. Sephiroth grins down at us, "I just got off the phone with Rufus. Unfortunately he thinks he can save you all. I would never hurt my own children but you two are a different story."

Axel's gaze connects with mine before he smirk up at Sephiroth, "Like any of us are scared of you. You couldn't even kill your wife right. What makes you think you could kill one of us?"

A dark chuckle rings in my ears. "I promised Rufus I would kill one and set the other free while I keep my kids. I guess that means I'm starting with you Axel Shinra."

The lunar haired man kneels down in front of me. "You get to go home. Consider yourself fortunate."

Elegant fingers trail to my wrists as he cuts the knots with a knife. Sephiroth helps me up and turns me to the door. As we begin walking out of the area I glance back and receive a wink from the cunning red head.

_I've got to do something to stall. The second Sephiroth leaves my side, Axel's a dead man. Hopefully they can hurry and get themselves free._

I spin around on my heel and throw myself at Sephiroth.

_He's a lot sturdier than I first thought_.

Sephiroth catches me in his arms. At the last second I kick off the ground and send us into the law of gravity. However, the blade stays glued into his grip.

Sephiroth pushes me off as he scrambles to his feet. "Do you want to die that bad?"

"No…but I don't want anyone else too either."

Taking a step back I bump into the large couch in the living room. As he strides up to me I grab the wrist wielding the weapon.

In response, Sephiroth seeks out my neck in order to choke me. At the failure of being able to take a deep breath I let go of him and instead I try to pry his hand from my throat.

In a desperate attempt to get him off I lean back against the couch and bring my legs up, kicking Sephiroth in the stomach.

I suck in a much needed breath as I tumble over onto the couch and he flies to the polished dark wood.

Without skipping a beat I stumble over to where the long switchblade had fallen. With it in hand I look up to see Sephiroth hovering over me.

"If you hand it over and leave you won't get hurt."

"I don't think so."

He tackles me into the terrain all the time trying to retrieve his knife from me.

Somehow I end up sitting on his waist with the blade firmly at his neck.

"You don't have the guts to use it," he mocks me, "And when you don't I'll use it on you."

Panic flutters through me but instead of showing it I stab the blade into his shoulder. Rage sweeps over Sephiroth features as his fist crashes into the side of my head and black blocks my vision.

* * *

~~~~~~~~Axel~~~~~~~

Riku hurriedly works to untie my bindings without looking. Zexion shoots me a worried glance.

"I don't like those sounds."

"Okay Axel, tug real hard." orders Riku.

I do as I'm told and the piece of rope falls from me as I stand up. "I'll be right back, I promise."

I take off toward the source of Sephiroth's voice. "You don't have the guts to use it and when you don't I'll use it on you."

I skid through the threshold as Squall jabs it into the man's shoulder. Sephiroth proceeds to punch him in the head.

Squall crumbles to the ground and I rush to his side. Instinctively I check his pulse. Exhaling a sigh of relief I lie him back down before glaring at Sephiroth.

_This guy just doesn't know when to quit._

He brings himself to his feet and yanks the knife out. I stare transfixed as blood slips down his arm. An impish grin latches onto his lips as he strides to me. Snapping back into reality, I bolt toward the front door.

I manage to throw it open and stumble out just as he slashes where I had been idling. Collapsing to the cement, Rufus and several officers rush by me and into the house. Reno kneels down in front of me.

"You did a good thing Axel."

I laugh and shake my head. "I didn't do anything. Squall did it all. He's knocked out but we're all fine."

Reno smiles at me, "Would it be embarrassing if I carried you over to the ambulances?"

I just latch onto his neck and he picks me up.

_At this point, I don't give a shit. I think I deserve to be hauled over there._

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~Sora~~~~~~~~~~`

Mom, Dad, and I stand outside the Reimei house. Rufus called to let us know that Sephiroth was holding them hostage. We hurried over as fast as we could. Mom and Dad never did question me about my brother's escape, thank God.

I'm jolted out of my thoughts as Rufus walks out with Squall in his arms while Riku and Zexion follow behind him. My parents instantly flock over to see how he's doing. Turning to follow, I catch sight of blonde spikes.

I happily follow Cloud out of the crowds. Out of earshot of all the residents Cloud frowns down at me.

"You probably hate me now don't you?"

I shake my head of chestnut spikes, "The opposite really. I've never seen my brother so happy. If I should be doing anything, it's thanking you."

"I see…but what about Laguna and Raine? They don't seem to be very accepting of us."

"Don't worry about it…I'll help with that. Now I know you're gonna want to see Squall before us when he gets to the hospital."

Cloud turns his back to me, "I don't have to. All I need to know is that he's alright."

I raise an eyebrow. "You're lying you know that?"

He spins back around to face me. "Sora…what's the plan?"

"I knew you'd see it my way." I beam excitedly. "Okie, I'll keep Mom and Dad busy. They're going to call when we can see him. So just be there waiting. I can stall for about half an hour at best."

Cloud flashes a grin, "Thank you Sora."

"Don't thank me just yet."

"Sora, Sora where are you?" Mom calls out to me.

I wrap my arms around Cloud's waist and give him a big hug. "I'd better get going. See you later."

I wave good bye as I hurry over to my parents.

_He is a good guy. I just hope that everyone else can see that Cloud's perfect for my brother._


	13. Twelfth: Lingering Tension

_okay i tell you all this right now. it's almost done. but i got a few more tricks up my sleeve. so next chapter...expect the unexpected. got it memerized? anywho enjoy this short chapter. lol_

**Disclaimer:** i don't own anything.

* * *

Altered Resemblance

Chapter 12: Lingering Tension

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~_Squall_~~~~~~~~~

I groan as I open my eyes. A hand squeezes my own and I turn my gaze to the source. I let my smile grow.

"You came to see me."

"Of course, it's all thanks to Sora though."

Sitting up I notice that I'm still in my jeans and white t-shirt. Throwing my legs over the side of the bed, I mold my lips to Cloud's. His arms warp around my waist and I slide down onto his lap. I link my arms around his neck and he captures my lips once more. Lowering my hands to rest on his chest, I lie my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Cloud."

"I love you too."

Just as I press my mouth to Cloud's neck the door swings open.

I look up at my family with an apathetic expression. However, I do flash my little brother a smile. "Hey Sora, glad you came."

Standing I pull Cloud to his feet as well. Dad's furious eyes clash with my bored ones.

_He use to be so cool about everything that everyone did. He's supposed to understand. Why does he choose to not listen now?_

Mom touches his arm, but it won't help, unlike how it usually does to calm him down just a bit. Dad's on a roll and he's not going to stop.

"You need to leave right now, Cloud."

The blonde moves to step around me and obey my Father's wishes, but I stop him instead.

"No, he doesn't have to leave. Why can't you accept us? If…if you can't then…I'll leave."

Dad's eyes narrow at us, "Cloud, either you leave my son alone or I'll take immediate action."

Cloud smiles down at me, "I'm sorry…Squall."

I gaze up into empty blue orbs before he walks out the door.

* * *

_That day Cloud walked out of my life. My parents then got me pulled out of Combat class at the start of the third semester. I haven't even seen him once since then. Aerith glances at me all the time in Art, sending her sadness with them._

_At least it's Friday. That way I can hole up in my room. I don't want to talk to my parents. They're the ones that made this worse than it actually is. _

"Squall, I have your dinner ready." I open the door for Sora as he walks in empty handed. "Are you sure you don't want to come down and eat?"

"Sora…I can't. I'm sorry but…not after all this. I won't pretend that everything is all right."

My brother buries his head into my chest and warm tears seep through my shirt.

"Why are you crying?"

"I…it's all my fault."

I sigh and push him back to arms length. "Calm down its fine. I'm…I'll come down and eat. But I won't pretend got it? So just cheer up…just a little bit alright?"

Sora's brow spikes bob up and down before he pulls me out of my room.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~_Riku~~~~~~~_

I bound down the stairs and open the front door. Kairi smiles up at me from the threshold. "Come on in." I lead her to the living room and we sit down. "So Kairi, what's wrong? You look upset about something."

"I…my dad made me give up the baby." tears streak down her cheeks. "After all those months, he still forced me to put it up for adoption. M-my baby girl, I don't care that it was Luxord's."

Mom walks into the room.

"Did you hear everything Mom?"

"Yes."

"Can we help, please?"

"Adopt, I'll do it right now."

Kairi blinks, "Y…Ms. Fuujin, you would really do that for me?"

"Only until your old enough, okay?" Mom smiles at Kairi before hurrying to get her purse and to leave.

Kairi's arms wrap around me. "Oh thank you Riku. It means so much to me. Especially since your dad's getting sentenced soon." She sits back down next to me and I merely shrug.

Mom pulls the door open and I catch sight of Axel's crimson tresses. He gives Mom a brief hug before coming and lounging down on the other couch across from us.

_Axel's been over here just about every day since Mom came back. Everything is the way it should, for me it is._

"Hey you two, guess what I found out."

I laugh lightly, "Just tell us Axel."

"Early this morning Rufus got a call about a senior from our school."

This piques both our interest. "Who is it?" asks the red head next to me.

Axel grins, "Luxord was found in a club bathroom. He had been raped and murdered. Not to mention all the illegal drugs in his system."

I rest my head on my palm, "That's interesting."

Axel shakes his head, "That's not even the best part. Demyx just called me on my way over and you won't believe it."

I roll my eyes, "Spit it out would you?"

Axel scoffs, "It's for the dramatic effect my dear Riku." I simply shake my head and he continues. "Anyways…Reno went to his house and arrested Larxene. When they interrogated Sephiroth, he told them all about her part in it all."

Kairi smiles at us both, "It looks like things might be looking up."

I sigh, "For us maybe but not for others."

_Squall and Sora…they still haven't found peace. But it should be on its way right? Or is that Sora's optimism finally kicking me in the butt?_


	14. Thirteenth: Acceptance

_I hope you all enjoyed reading this twisted fanfic. This is the last chapter I will be posting. I don't think I will be changing my mind either. However, if I am convinced it will only be about how each of their lives have blossomed. My friend is trying now actually. But if i do write it it won't be posted till tuesday or wednesday because i won't be home monday and i'll probably be sleeping all of tuesday. Thank you all for your support throughtout the story. _

**I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Altered Resemblance

Chapter 13: Acceptance

* * *

~~~~~~~~_Demyx_~~~~~~~~

"Ven will like you, I promise."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Zexion, just relax okay." I smile down at him and I lead the way into Ven's house, well, our house.

After Larxene was arrested, the judge said that Ven has all authority to do what he wants with the house. Ultimately, Roxas and I talked him into living in our house and putting his three-bed three-bath up for sale. Ven left earlier to draw up the papers and said that he needs to tell Roxas and I something.

I'm not sure what but we've told him all about ourselves and our boyfriends. Sora's already met Ven so I hope that he likes Zexion.

Zexion and I sit in the kitchen when the front door opens. Ven walks around the corner with a tall man at his side. He has amazing aqua eyes and short brown hair that parts around his face.

_I guess it's still hard to call him Dad instead of Ven. But what does this guy have to do with anything?_

"Hey Demyx, who do you have there?"

I wrap my arm around Zexion, 'This is my boyfriend, Zexion Reimei."

Ven steps forward and shakes his hand. "So Zexion do you have any plans now that you're out of school?"

"I'm planning on going to college here for a doctor's degree. I already have a small position at the hospital so I have plenty of income. But I…we were going to ask if Demyx could move in with me after he graduates."

Ven quirks a slim blonde eyebrow, "Do you have a place to live…by yourself?"

Zexion nods and I glance and realize that he looks so much more grownup now. "I'm getting an apartment soon and hopefully I can start saving for a house."

The man leans against Ven, "You know Ventus, you could sell your house to him with regular payments."

"Oh right, guys this is Terra…and that's a wonderful idea."

Zexion's visible eye widens, "Are you serious?"

Ven nods resolutely, "Of course I am. Now let's get to work on those papers." he turns to me, "Demyx this is my boyfriend Terra. I thought you and Roxas should meet him. He might move in with us."

_Well that was easy enough. I guess things had to go to hell before they could get better._

* * *

_~~~~~~~~Sora~~~~~~_

_It's been a couple days after graduation and things still haven't changed. But it's a good thing I've taken matters into my own hands. At least I hope I've done this soon enough. _

I knock on Squall's door before opening it. With the sound of the click behind me I sit down next to his lying form. Head phones sit over his ears as his ipod plays a song into his head. I gently pull them off and he opens his eyes.

"Yes Sora?"

"What are you listening to?"

"Miracle by Vertical Horizon."

Silence settles in the air between us. Squall flips the ipod off and sits up.

"Sorry I was taking a break from job and apartment search-"

"Cloud's moving back to his hometown."

I let the words explode from my mouth and I watch his eyes lose light to them.

"Are you sure?"

I only flash him a sad smile.

"I…I guess it's for the best."

Groaning I bounce up and slap him across the face. Squall holds his reddening cheek in his hand. "You're supposed to be my brother. But you're not acting like it. The real Squall would've ran over to Cloud at the news. So why don't you now?"

I kneel down in front of him and let my expression soften, "Just go okay? I hate seeing you so lifeless. I want my brother back and I'll do whatever it takes for that to happen."

His arms circle around me, "Thank you Sora…I…I don't know what I'd do without you."

I grin up at him, "You'd defiantly need a full time therapist."

Squall's laughter floats around me and I laugh too. As our giggles die he stands and slips on his boots. "Thanks again…little brother."

I only beam happily as he runs out. A few seconds later the front door slams shut. Just as I pull myself to my feet, Mom and Dad walk into the room.

Mom glances around, "Where's your brother?"

I take a deep breath to steady myself, "He left because he can't take it. I can't take it. I told him to."

Dad sighs heavily and runs a hand through his raven locks before leaning against the door frame. "You're not going to tell us where he went, are you Sora?"

I shake my head. "Why can't you just accept this? Not everyone falls in love with who their parents see fit. Just because it's not normal doesn't mean that they aren't good people. Cloud is a very good person so why can't you let this be?"

Mom steps forward and wraps her arms around me, "It's just that your Father and I aren't use to your brother's idea of love."

I arch an eyebrow and push her away gently. "So what? I'm gay too. But there's no problem with me and Roxas being together."

"Sora, just listen to your mother."

"No! It's about time you both started listening to us. I'm going over to stay with Roxas. I'll be back later."

I walk out of the room without glancing at either of them.

_This is taking too long. We need a miracle._

* * *

_~~~~~~~~~~~Axel~~~~~~~~_

I lie my head back down on Rufus's lap and stretch my legs across Reno's. Reno clicks the play button and the movie rolls onto the TV. Not that we're actually going to watch it. The movie is just a reason to get together.

Just as it begins Rufus pins my arms down and Reno expertly runs his fingers up and down the soles of my bare feet. Laughter immediately erupts from me as I struggle for freedom that I secretly don't want to escape from.

That's when the doorbell rings.

Our laughter immediately ceases as Rufus stands and approaches the door. Opening it we lay eyes on Marluxia and Kairi. Reno and I get up to stand behind him when he invites them in. Kairi passes by me and glances at me with fear in her eyes.

Reno quirks an eyebrow, "What's this all about Marluxia?"

"Why I've come to collect what is rightfully mine."

Rufus's blue eyes turn to ice, "I have noting that belongs to you."

Marluxia chuckles, "So you never revealed the truth?"

_I must have missed that family discussion because I have no idea what the hell is going on._

I turn to Reno, "What's he talking about?"

Rufus bows his head, "I'm sorry Axel. We never told you who your parents were. Marluxia's your biological father."

I collapse into the chair behind me.

_No…that…can't be. My parents are dead._

"Now Rufus, there's no need to make a scene. I just want my son back."

I glare up at the pink haired man. I don't skip a beat either. I grab Kairi's wrist and pull her toward the door before yelling at the vile man.

"My parents died a long time ago!"

I refuse to say another word as I pull Kairi down the street. Suddenly she pulls away from me.

"What's wrong Kairi?"

"Why did you do that? I…I just still don't understand how you can forgive me."

I flash her a genuine smile and embrace her. "Because you're my sister right? I'm supposed to protect you and I haven't. So it's high time I make up for that."

I wipe away her silent tears with my thumb as she tightens her hold on my waist.

"Thanks Axel."

"No problem."

* * *

_~~~~~~~~~Sora~~~~~~~_

I curl onto Roxas and smile up at him. He leans down and pecks my lips.

"Ven told me you two were perfect together. But I think you're both too cute."

Roxas glares playfully at the man, "Oh shut it Terra…this is Sora."

"It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too."

Terra sits down next to us and the second he does, the door bell rings.

Ven's voice floats to us, "Still working, could one of you get that?"

Terra chuckles and does as asked.

_Oh come on…I was only over here for a few minutes._

Terra leads my parents to where we sit. I detangle myself from Roxas.

Dad half smiles, "We want you to tell us where he is."

Ven strides into the room but I ignore his presence.

_How embarrassing to argue with your parents in front of your boyfriend's parent(s). But I'm not to sure if I care at this point. I just want to get this information into their thick heads. I hope it worked_.

"No because you'll make him leave Cloud again. He's 18 he can make his own choices."

Mom tries to reason with me next, 'Sweetie you have to understand the age difference. It's just too much."

I stand up suddenly and a hand falls on my shoulder. I look up to see Ven. He looks at my parents with the utmost seriousness.

"If you don't mind me asking, how many years is it?"

"Five years." states Dad.

Next to him Terra chuckles, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that's how many years different my parents were. They turned out fine. Still live together and everything."

My parents share a look before Dad speaks for the both of them, "We just wan to talk to Squall, that's all."

Grinning I look up at Ven again, "Can Roxas go with me?"

He nods and I yank Roxas up.

He rolls his eyes, "Okay but if it gets lovey dovey, we're out of there."

I shake my head, "So you think."

Roxas wraps his arm around my waist as we follow Mom and Dad to their car.

* * *

_~~~~~~~~~~Riku~~~~~~~~_

Zexion had left earlier this morning. Mom got me up and told me that the second she calls, I'm to phone Kairi and get her to come over right away.

My phone buzzes on the table in front of the couch. Picking it up I glance at the name on the front, 'Mom'. I reject the call and dial Kairi's number. She answers on the second ring.

"Hi Riku, what's up?"

_Has she been crying? It sure sounds like it but I'm not too sure._

A muffled noise floats through and another voice speaks, "We'll be right over Riku."

Axel hands up on his end and I on mine.

_I hope everything is okay_.

A few minutes later I'm leading them back to the living room. Axel lounges back next to me, "Kairi came over with her dad…but he's my real father too…so I guess I should've said our dad."

Wrapping my arms around him I peck his lips, "I'm so sorry."

Axel flashes Kairi and I his trademark smirk. "Don't be sorry, Riku. But now I can do something to have my sister back with me. I'm going to ask Rufus and Reno to fight for you and your baby."

The two red heads stare at each other from across the table, before I can blink Kairi's over and hugging us both.

"Home…" states Mom as she walks in with the baby girl.

Kairi let's us go to pull the baby in her arms, "Hey my little girl. I've missed you so much Namine."

Axel yanks me to my feet along with him. "Riku and I are going to back my house. Kairi can fill everyone in."

As Axel drags me down the streets I yank him to a stop. "What's the hurry?"

"I want to know what happened after we left."

"Okay…just…slow down."

Axel runs a hand through his crimson locks, "Yeah…okay."

I destroy the short height between us and push my lips against his. Arms wrap around my waist and he crushes me against him.

Leaning back I grin, "So are we going to stand out in public and make-out or get going?"

Axel chuckles, "Well it is more comfortable on something we can sit on." and we continue on our way.

* * *

Walking into the Shinra household we spot Reno and Rufus lounging on the couch in each other's arms. Personally I'd hate interrupt such a moment. It's a shame Axel doesn't share my thoughts.

My raging boyfriend stomps over to his parents. "What'd Marluxia say?"

"He's taking us to court." Reno states blandly.

Axel sighs, "Can I ask a favor then?"

Rufus look sup at Axel, concern lying deep in his aging blue eyes. "Anything, tell us anything."

"Would you fight for not only me but for Kairi and her baby?"

In unison they both nod. Reno gestures to the stairs, "You both can stay if you want. Your dad and I are going out tonight."

We smirk at each other before jogging up the stairs to tell Kairi and spend some much needed time together.

* * *

_~~~~~~~~~~~Squall~~~~~~~~~~_

_I guess it would've been smart to get directions to where Cloud lives. At least I've gotten some where._

I knock on the front door of the house on the corner.

Aerith answer the door. "Squall, what are you doing here?" Is something wrong?"

I nod, "Yes, I need to know where Cloud lives."

"1713 Moogle Avenue, do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, thank you."

I turn and begin down the porch steps.

"Oh and Squall…please hurry."

_I'm glad she understands. A ride there would've been nice but I know she doesn't own a car. Plus Moogle Avenue is right around the bend. _

Breaking off into a sprint I fly by house after house. It doesn't take long to round the last corner and spot Cloud's motorcycle a few houses down. The engine cuts off and he climbs off the bike as I rush to meet him.

Cloud sets the helmet on the seat and turns back just in time for me to skid to a halt in front of him. Cloud's ocean orbs widen, "W-What are you doing here?"

I take a deep breath and regain composure. "Stopping you from leaving."

"But…your parents?"

"Who cares? I'm 18 and I want to stay with you. Wherever you go, I'll be right behind you."

Cloud grabs my hand in his, "Then, would you leave with me? From there I can support us while you get into your career."

He pulls me forward into his embrace and I tilt my head up. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

I wrap my arms around his neck and his hands rest on my hips. Cloud gently presses his lips to mine and I generously let him explore my mouth. As I go to lean back into him a vehicle pulls up behind us. Sora and Roxas slip out with my parents right behind them. I turn around in Cloud's arms.

"What's going on Sora?"

Dad steps forward with his hand laced with Mom's. "We just came to talk."

"Whatever you have to say won't change the fact that I'm leaving with Cloud."

The both smile at me and Mom rushes forward to wrap us both in a hug. "We're just glad that your happy. You'll both have to promise to visit."

Nodding she backs away. Cloud quirks an eyebrow, "Does that mean that you accept our relationship?"

Dad merely laughs, "Of course, so Squall am I still a moron?"

I shake my head and give him a big hug.

_I've got a family and the love of my life. I guess things really did have to hit the fan. That is at least before our lives could blossom._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~_


End file.
